Z-King's Christmas Carol
by Z-King
Summary: A combo Parody of the Muppets' version and the one Nicolas Cage was in. Shere Khan's the stingiest cat in the world but will a visit from three spirits change that?
1. Beginning

(Hello, readers, Z-King here! And ready to join the ranks of other Fanfic authors who made a parody of a Muppet Christmas Carol but I am also adding stuff from Christmas Carol the movie. For those who don't know it Nicolas Cage was in it and just to remind you all I don't own any of the characters I use in this story they are each own by their respected company.)

Our tale begins in London. Here, the people are getting ready for tomorrow which will be Christmas, and folks rich and poor are getting ready for the happy moment. During this day a Hutt and a well dressed cat had gotten off a cab.

"What a great meal, Ziro," Cat R Waul said proudly.

"Indeed, my feline friend!" laughed Ziro the Hutt.

"Where to now then?"

"How about lunch?"

As the two left in laughter, a wagon made of Ice went by. The driver, named Ice King, was yelling at some of the Penguins (all named Gunther) because they were making noise in the back. "Quiet, Gunther!"

"Whack, whack,whack," sorry that's penguin talk. In English it's "I'm being stolen, help me, help me!" said a penguin as it was being stolen by a short pointed nose man called The Penguin. (Buda, bum)

Meanwhile kids were running around, having the time of their life. Gumball and Darwin were watching from nearby. Then Mr. Robinson from a window nearby grew annoyed as he threw a snowball at the two boys knocking them down.

"What about my nose?" yelled Frollo from a window. Then let out an "OW!" as the shutters closed on his nose.

"Banana peels coming down!" laughed Mother Gothel as she tossed down some rotten banana peels from another window.

"Get your turkey! Get your Christmas turkey!" called out Wile Coyote.

Suddenly, the Roadrunner popped out of Wile's cart. With turkey feathers glued on him, he turned to Wile, stuck out his tongue three times and with a "MEEP, MEEP!" ran away.

"Not again," sighed Wile as he chased the Roadrunner.

"Get your Boomeranginators. Oh! Guaranteed to blow your nemesis to pieces," laughed another seller named Heinz Doofenshmirtz. "Watch this!" he said as he was about to throw his boomeranginator… It blew up in his face.

Anyway, our attention is on two sellers of Christmas apples. One of the sellers was a humanoid blue jay named Mordecai wearing a Christmas scarf and a Victorian hat. The other was a small humanoid raccoon named Rigby who also wearing a Christmas scarf and a Victorian hat.

"Come get your apples!" yelled Mordecai. "Come get delicious Christmas apples."

"They are delicious!" yelled Rigby. "Just a couple of bucks, get them while they last!"

"We…" Mordecai stopped as he noticed Rigby chewing on one of the apples.

"They aren't going to last long if you keep eating them like that, Rigby!"

"What, I'm raising the prices," said Rigby as he kept chewing.

"Rigby, Benson is not gonna…"

"Uh, Mordecai," Rigby said as he pointed to the audience.

"Oh, hey there," smiled Mordecai. "Welcome to Z-king's Christmas Carol. I'm here to tell the story."

"And I'm here for the food," said Rigby stuffing another apple in his mouth.

"My name is Charles Dickens," said Mordecai.

"And I'm Rigby," but then Rigby looked alarmed. "Hold it, you're not Charles Dickens."

"I am in this story!" snapped Mordecai/Charles Dickens in annoyance.

"No way! If Eileen told me anything it was that this Dickens guy was some book genius!"

"You're too kind."

"And why should I believe you?"

"Well I know A Christmas Carol story like the back of my hand."

"Then prove it."

"Fine," said Mordecai as he turned around and lift one hand. "Um, there's a little mole on my thumb and, uh scar on my wrist for when Muscle man…"

"Not your hand! The story!" yelled Rigby.

"Oh Okay," said Mordecai clearing his throat.

Mordecai/Charles Dickens then began to narrate. "Cruella and Yzma were dead to begin with."

"What?" Rigby asked.

"That's how this story begins, Rigby. Cruella and Yzma were dead to begin with."

"Oh okay."

Mordecai/Charles Dickens then began again. "They were as dead as a door nail."

"Good, spooky but good," said Rigby.

"Thanks," said Mordecai/Charles Dickens.

"You're welcome, Mr. Dickens."

Mordecai then continued. "In life, the two had been business partners with a shrewd moneylender named Shere Khan. You will meet him as he comes around that corner."

Rigby then looked around. "where?"

"There," said Mordecai pointing to a corner that had an ally with fog coming out.

"When?"

"Now."

Then a tall figure came out of the alley. He was a humanoid tiger wearing a sharp business man like suit.

"There he is. Shere Khan the scrooge," said Mordecai.

Shere Khan walked by with a long sharp cane, going past Mordecai and Rigby.

"Sheesh, did it get colder now?" shivered Rigby.

As Shere Khan walked toward his destination, a couple watched and began to sing.

Dimitri: **When a cold wind blows it chills you**

**Chills you to the bone**

Anya: **But there's nothing in nature that freezes**

**Your heart like years of being alone**

Shere Khan passed a couple of more people as they sing.

Dib: **It paints you with indifference**

**Like a lady paints with rouge**

Then Zim and Tak appeared and grabbed Dib.

Zim: **And the worst of the worst**

Tak: **The most hated and cursed**

Zim: **is the scrooged tiger Shere Khan**

Shere Khan then passed two familiar boys while one was holding a blanket.

Charlie Brown: **Unkind as any**

Linus: **And the wrath of many**

Charlie Brown: **That's the stingiest Share Khan**

Soon a crowd began to sing as Share Khan walked right past them.

Crowd: **Oh, there goes Mr. Humbug**

**There goes Mr. Grim**

**If they gave a prize for being mean**

**The winner would be him (pointing)**

Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Rex, Mr. Potato head: **Share Khan he loves his money cause he thinks it gives him power**

The Rugrats gang**: If he became a baby you can bet he'll be a brat**

"Not even the sprouts like him," said Grandpa Lou.

As Share Khan passed under an arch, the Eds began to sing.

Ed, Double D, and Eddy: **There goes Mr. Skinflint**

**There goes Mr. Greed**

The window opened from nearby as The Kanker sisters joined in.

May, Lee, and Marie: **The undisputed master of the underhanded deed**

Then Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria sang sadly.

The Madagascar group: **He charges folks a fortune for his dark and drafty houses**

**Us poor folk live in misery**

Buster: **It's even worse for rabbits**

Share Khan passed by a old drafty house where a group of rabbits were staying. One of them named Babs with a sad face said. "Please, sir, I want some carrots."

A female choir, made up of Disney princesses (Ariel, Jasmine, Belle, Repunzel, Cinderalla, and Tiana), was singing.

Disney Princesses: **He must be so lonely**

**He must be so sad**

**He goes to extremes to convince us he's bad**

**He's really a victim of fear and of pride**

**Look close and there must be a sweet cat inside**

Share Khan stopped in front of the group. They smiled but he scoffed them and walked away.

"Nah!" remarked the Princesses.

Share Khan passed a crowd that was watching a show by Stan Smith and Roger.

Crowd: **There goes Mr. Outrage**

**There Goes Mr. Sneer**

Stan: **He has no time for friends or fun**

"Like me!" Stan also said.

Roger: **His anger makes that clear**

Stan then hit Roger on the head with a club making the crowd laugh.

Then a cart driven by Kermit the Frog passed by.

Frou-Frou and Spirit: **Don't ask him for a favor cause his nastiness increases**

Kermit: **No crust of bread for those in need**

Buster and Babs: **No carrots for us rabbits**

As Share Khan continued down the street, Mordecai and Rigby where there, Mordecai was narrating, while Rigby was eating popcorn.

"Share Khan liked the cold. He was hard and sharp as a flint. Secretive, self-contained, as solitary as an oyster," narrated Mordecai.

Meanwhile, Share Khan pushed through a few people, annoying them, as he continued on. The crowd continued singing.

Crowd: **There goes Mr. Heartless**

**There goes Mr. Cruel**

**He never gives**

**He only takes**

**He lets his hunger rule**

**If being mean's a way of life**

**You practice and rehearse**

As Share Khan arrived as his destination, which was the place he worked, a crowd gathered. One of them, Link, mumbled to Zelda nearby.

Link: **Then all that work is paying off **

**Cause Share Khan's getting worse**

As Share Khan tried to open the door, the crowd finished their song and pointed accusingly at him.

Crowd: **Every day in every way**

**Share Khan's getting worse**

Then Share Khan turned and snarled at the crowd. The crowd then nervously left to their business.

"Oh dear, come on, R2," said C-3PO as he led his Astro droid away.

"How time flies!" said Bugs Bunny.

Share Khan watched as everyone left. He frowned and said before he closed the door. "Humbug!"

(The Share Khan I'm using is the one from Tale Spin. If anyone has any idea on who could play Bell (Scrooge's girl) for this story, please tell. After all this is my first Christmas story.)


	2. In the Office

(Here is the next chapter, and again I own nothing.)

The sign at the front of the building read Khan, Cruella and Yzma. After Cruella and Yzma's death Shere Khan never bothered to change it.

Mordecai and Rigby had just arrived at the building. "Geez, I thought Benson was a grump," said Rigby.

Mordecai then turned to the audience. "He was a tightfisted hand- to-the- grindstone Khan…" But as Mordecai turned to the window to look inside, he stopped as he noticed that the window was covered in dirt with would make things hard to see. "Hmm, this really is a dirty city."

"Tell me about it." said Rigby.

"Rigby, hold still."

"Why?"

"Just trust me," said Mordecai as he picked up Rigby who yelped in protest. Mordecai began to use Rigby to clean the window.

"Thanks for making me a part of this!" scowled Rigby sarcastically. Mordecai dropped Rigby on the snow after seeing that the window was now clean to see through. Then he went back to narrating as he and Rigby looked through the window.

"He was a tightfisted hand-to-the-grindstone Khan. A squeezing, wrenching, grasping, clutching, covetous old sinner."

Inside, Shere Khan's bookkeeping staff (Who will be all the Bean scout campers from Camp Lazlo) were working their fingers to the bone (Not really, folks) and at the desk, a humanoid dog like creature was hard at work. He wore blue pants, a green shirt, and a yellow hat. This man… I mean dog, was Shere Khan's clerk, Goofy.

As Shere Khan walked to his office, he saw a shivering, slightly bald man waiting nervously.

"Mr. Goof!" addressed Shere Khan with a frown,

"Yes, Mr. Khan, sir?" asked Goofy looking up from his work.

"Who is this?" demanded Shere Khan as he pointed at the man with his sharp cane nearly poking the scared man's face.

Goofy looked and said, "That's Bill Dauterive, Sir. He's here to talk to you about… his mortgage."

"Oh, please, Mr. Shere Khan sir!" pleaded Bill as Shere Khan walked by him to put his coat and stuff away. "Listen, I know you're upset and I did not mean to fall behind in my payments! With Christmas nearly here! Please don't shout at me, I had some money five days ago but I was not feeling well. The doctor has his share, doesn't he? And yelling and screaming won't help any good."

Shere Khan with an irritated look, picked Bill up by his shirt and dragged him to the door. As his workers watched, Bill continued. "And I'm not the stone you can squeeze blood from and that's the truuuuuuuuuuuuuth!" Bill yelped as Shere Khan threw him outside. As Shere Khan closed the door, Bill said outside, "Thanks for not shouting at me!"

Shere Khan turned around. Goofy and the bookkeeping staff went back to work. As Shere Khan went back to his office, he said to Goofy, "I want you to get the eviction notices ready for tomorrow, Mr. Goof."

"But, Mr. Khan, tomorrow's Christmas," protested Goofy as he got out of his desk and walked forward.

"Alright, you can gift wrap them and this time don't drop them," said Shere Khan as he gave Goofy a huge stack of notices.

"Garsh, there's more here than last year," said Goofy trying his best not to drop them.

"Let us help you with that, Goofy," said Lazlo as he, Raj, Clamp, Samson, Dave and Ping-Pong went to help except for three others, a platypus named Edward and two dung beetles named Chip and Skip.

"Should we help them?" asked Skip.

"No, I want to see what happens," said Edward as he and Goofy watched the others try to put the notices away. But they were too heavy for them and fell.

"Ha, see, wasn't that funny?! " laughed Edward.

"I don't get it," said Chip and Skip causing Edward to facepalm himself.

Meanwhile, as Shere Kahn was about to sit down on his chair and work, a small female Pokémon called a Plusle crawled out from its hidden place and jumped up to Shere Kahn's desk.

Shere Kahn took notice of the Plusle and gave it a small smile. "Ah, yes, my assistant," he said as Plusle gave him his pen. Shere Kahn took it and gave the Plusle some Pokemon food. Then with Plusle sitting by his hand, Shere Khan wrote on some books.

"Christmas is a busy time for us, Mr. Goof. People are so busy making feast, giving parties, and spending their money on useless junk, they don't bother to pay their mortgages. It would seem December is the foreclosure season for us, harvest time for the moneylenders," smiled Shere Kahn as he petted Plusle on the head.

After the employees got up from the fall, they stood next to Goofy.

"Don't just stand there, ask him," said Edward.

"You can do it, Goofy," said Lazlo.

"Ask him," said Clam.

"Um, If you please, Kahn, it's gotten colder, and the bookkeeping staff wondered if they could have an extra shovelful of coal for the fire," said Goofy.

"I don't mind," smiled Lazlo. "I think it's bracing."

"Shut up!" snapped Edward. "Look, we can't work in this cold."

"Our pens have been turned into ink-cicles," added Samson.

"And our assets are frozen," Raj shivered.

"Frozen," said Clam.

Plusle scowled at them. Shere Kahn was still working then said, "Hmm, how would the bookkeepers like to be suddenly, oh I don't know…" He looked up quickly and yelled, "**UNEMPLOYED!?**"

"Heat wave!" said the employees now dressed in Hawaiian outfits. They started to dance around and sing.

"This is my island in the sun," they sang.

"Hula, hula," added Clam.

"Looks like you've convinced them once again, Mr. Shere Kahn," said Goofy as he and the other employees returned to work while Shere Kahn smiled at his victory.

Outside, our two narrators looked on through the window.

Mordecai looked at the audience and said, "At that moment, who should arrive at the door but Shere Kahn's nephew, Tigger, his only living relative."

"Where, I don't see him?" said Rigby looking around.

"Just trust me."

"Hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo!" shouted a voice.

"What was that?" said Rigby but then some blur came and jumped on top of Rigby. The blur revealed to be a sort of stuff animal named Tigger.

"Thanks for the bounce," said Tigger then went to the door. "Hellooo, Uncle!"

"Um, Rigby?" said Mordecai as he looked down at his friend.

"You're getting real good at this, Mr. Dickens," said Rigby sarcastically.

Tigger opened the door and bounced in with a smile.

"Merry Christmas, Uncle!" laughed Tigger. "Ho,ho,ho,hoooo.

Shere Khan looked up and frowned. "Christmas, bah, humbug!"

"Quick, it will be warmer in there!" yelled Rigby as he ran into the building with Mordecai right behind him just as Tigger closed the door.

"Humbug? Now don't be ridiculous!" said a surprised Tigger.

As Mordecai and Rigby walked around the building, Rigby shivered. "Actually it's colder in here."

"Yeah," shivered Mordecai.

"Ha!" snapped Shere Khan, unaware of the other newcomers in the room. "What gives you the right to be merry? You're poor enough."

"True. But you're rich enough," said Tigger.

"He's got him there, the furball's speechless," said Rigby trying to see Shere Khan's reaction.

Shere Khan then looked at Tigger with eyes that could kill and said, "If I could work my will, every idiot who goes about with Merry Christmas on his lips would be cooked with his own turkey…"

Goofy yelped at what his boss said. "… and buried with a stake of holly through his heart."

"Okay, not quite speechless," said Rigby.

"Oh but, Uncle Khan!" whined Tigger.

"Nephew! You keep Christmas your way and I will keep it in mine," snapped Shere Khan.

Tigger then frowned and said, "Well I don't care. Christmas is a time of joy and bouncing, and even if it never gave me gold, silver, or any of those nice things you mention, I still say Merry Christmas and God bless it!"

"Well said, Tigger!" cheered Goofy as he and the other workers cheered for the speech he made.

Plusle then growled at the workers but Shere Khan petted her again and said, "So tell me how does one spend Christmas on the unemployment line!"

The workers yelped as they returned to work.

Now back to our two narrators. Rigby was putting coal in the furnace and blowing it to keep himself warm while Mordecai narrated.

"Now, in these times, it was customary on Christmas Eve for well-meaning people to call upon businesses to collect donations for the poor and homeless," explained Mordecai.

And just as he said this, the door to the workplace opened once more and a triangle shaped headed boy and a long headed boy came in.

"Hello! Are you Mr. Shere Khan?" said the triangle shaped headed boy.

Shere Khan looked at the boy in annoyance. "And you are?"

"I'm Phineas and this is my brother Ferb," Phineas said introducing himself and Ferb as they walked further into the room. "We're helping collecti donations from businesses for the poor."

"Aren't you boys a little young to be collecting donations for the poor?"

"Yes, yes we are."

"Well then this jolly fella is Shere Khan and he is very charitable," said Tigger with a smile.

"Nephew!" yelled Shere Khan annoyed.

"Well, Mr. Khan, at this wonderful time of the year, the Christmas season, many of us feel that we should take care of the poor and homeless," explained Phineas as he and Ferb walked up to the desk.

"What about the prisons and poorhouses? Are they not still around?" asked Shere Khan.

"Yes, sadly there are still plenty of those," said Phineas.

"Oh, good, I was getting worried for a second," said the tiger sarcastically as he looked at Plusle who smiled at him.

Ferb took out a notebook and pencil as Phineas continued, "We are hoping to raise enough funds so the poor and homeless could have a wonderful feast. So what shall we put you down for?"

"Nothing."

"You want to be anonymous? Okay that works I guess."

"I wish to be left alone," snarled Shere Khan making the two boys jump. "I don't like to make myself merry at Christmas!"

"That's true," frowned Tigger.

"And I can't afford to make idle people merry."

"Well that's not true," smiled Tigger.

Shere Khan then turned angrily at Tigger and said, "Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"Oh you're right, Uncle! I still have to deliver my yuletide bounce to everyone, so here is my donation," said Tigger as he gave some dimes to Ferb.

"Thanks very much," said Phineas.

Tigger then headed back to the door but turned back to face Shere Khan. "Oh! Before I forget, you must come and have Christmas dinner with Kanga and me tomorrow!"

Shere Khan sighed in annoyance. "Why did you ever get married?"

"Well, I fell in love that's all," smiled Tigger.

"Love? Ha! That's more foolish then a Merry Christmas!"

"Oh well, Merry Christmas!" said Tigger as he put a wreath on the front door.

"Merry Christmas, Tigger," smiled Goofy.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Goofy," Tigger said, smiling back. "TTFN, ta ta for now and Merry Christmas!" Then he closed the door and bounced away.

Shere Khan went back to what he was doing without even noticing that Phineas and Ferb were still near his desk.

"Mr. Khan? About the donation," said Phineas , with a hopeful look.

Shere Khan then looked at the two boys then looked at Plusle who smirked at him, then he got up from his desk and walked away from it. "Well now, I think I know how to deal with the poor," that caused Phineas and Ferb to follow him in hopes that he would donate but they stopped when he said, "My taxes pay for the prisons and poorhouses, so the homeless will have to go there!"

"What?" gasped Phineas in horror. "But some would rather die!"

"If they'd rather die, then they'd better do it and decrease the surplus population!" yelled Shere Khan.

Both Phineas and Ferb were shaken at this.

Shere Khan opened the front door and said. "I suggest you boys leave, before I say some words that should not be heard by two boys."

"Okay," said Phineas nervously as he and Ferb headed toward the door. "Come on, Ferb, I think we kept enough of Mr. Shere Khan's time."

Phineas and Ferb, both went out the door in a flash. Shere Khan slammed the door, then he spotted the wreath his nephew had left hanging on the door, grabbed it, and began to rip it apart until he heard a singing voice outside.

Voice: **Good King Wenceslas looked out on the Feast of Stephen**

Shere Khan in annoyance opened up the door and looked left and right for the source.

**Though the snow lay round about deep and crisp and even**

Shere Khan then looked down and saw a small blonde boy on the steps below singing. His name was Butters.

**Brightly shown the moon that night**

**Though the…**

Butters looked up and stopped singing as he saw the angry look Shere Khan was giving him.

"What do you want?" snarled Shere Khan.

"Uh…a penny for the song, please?" asked Butters nervously.

Shere Khan then slammed the door in Butters' face. Inside Shere Khan continued to try and rip the wreath but stopped. Then Shere Khan opened the front door again. Butters, who was walking away, turned around smiling, hoping that he changed his mind, but sadly Shere Khan tossed the wreath at Butters' face.

Shere Khan then slammed the door again and looked at Goofy and the other employees, who went back to their work.

Shere Khan then walked back to his desk to where Plusle was waiting for him.

"Oh, Plusle, what is this world coming to?" sighed Shere Khan as Plusle patted his paw. "You spent all your life to get money! And people want you to give it away to fools who would spend it on alcohol and tobacco!" Shere Kahn placed his head on the desk then he looked at his pocket watch.

"Mr. Goof," said Shere Kahn as he was putting his coat back on.

"Yes, Mr. Kahn?" asked Goofy.

"I'm heading out for a meeting and I won't be back for less than a couple hours, and I expect things to be as I left them. Understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Khan."

Shere Khan was about to head out the door but turned back and said. "Oh, Plusle."

"Plusle!" Plusle responded.

"Make sure no one uses any more coal for the fire while I'm away."

"Plusle!" nodded Plusle as Shere Khan left out the door ( And unknowingly so did Mordecai and Rigby).

Then Edward got out of his chair and started to walk up to the furnace.

"Edward, what are you doing?" asked Goofy.

"What does it look like? I'm going to put some coal in!" snapped Edward.

"But, Edward, Mr. Shere Khan said..."

"Well he's not here! And I'm freezing my tail off!"

Edward stopped as he noticed Plusle on top of the pile of coal with an angry look.

"Out of the way, you overgrown rat!" snapped Edward.

"Edward, that Plusle is a Pokemon!" said Raj.

"So what?!"

"Well Plusle is a…"

"PLUSLE!" Shouted Plusle as she used Thunder on Edward frying him.

"An electric type," finished Raj.

"Okay, I'm going back to my desk," grumbled Edward as Plusle smiled.

(Well that chapter's done. Oh and ignore what I said on the bottom of the first chapter. I've already decided who will be Bell.)


	3. Trouble at the hosptial

(Here is the next chapter, and again I own nothing.)

As Shere Khan was walking away from his counting house, Mordecai and Rigby continued to follow him.

"Well, Mr. Narrator, where is he going?" asked Rigby.

"Shere Khan is going to see Scrooge McDuck for some papers," said Mordecai.

Soon both of them as well as Shere Khan arrived at the business of Scrooge McDuck.

Shere Khan went inside and a humanoid duck with a top hat, cane, and a business suit was waiting for him.

"Here you go, Shere Khan, the large and the small accounts," said Scrooge McDuck as he handed him the papers.

"Are they the ones I requested, Mr. McDuck?" asked Shere Khan looking over the notes.

"Yes, the ones I agree to be transferred to you," said McDuck. "Sorry state of affairs I have to say."

"Nothing that cannot be resolved, good day," said Shere Khan now exiting the building.

"Hmmpphhh, Shere Khan," sneered Scrooge McDuck as the tiger left. "He's worse than I ever was."

"Oh, great now where is he going?" complained Rigby.

"Just follow me," said Mordecai. He and Rigby continued to follow Shere Khan as he passed by other townspeople.

Shere Khan then walked by a poor cat wearing a hat and two boots. (Shrek's Puss n Boots)

"Penny for the poor, Senior, penny for the poor," begged Puss holding out a paw. But Shere Khan merely scoffed at him and went on his way. Then he walked by a boy named Orel and a girl named Stephanie.

"Polish your shoes, Sir, want me to polish your shoes?" asked Orel as Shere Khan ignored him.

"Ah, let the kid clean your shoes, Dude, he won't bite," laughed Stephanie as Shere Khan walked into an alley.

Mordecai and Rigby stopped at the entrance of the alley, "Um, cant we just stay here for the moment?" shivered Rigby as he stared into the alley.

"Well, okay," said Mordecai as they looked to where Shere Khan continued to walk until he heard someone calling his name.

"Mr. Khan," said the voice.

"Who's there?!" said Shere Khan looking about, then he noticed two humanoid animals come out from a door by the alley. One was a fox and the other a bear.

"It's me Brer Fox and you remember Brer Bear," said the fox. "It's a pleasure to be at your service again."

"I just picked these up from McDuck, a full day's work for the two of you," said Shere Khan as he gave the papers to Brer Fox.

"Can I look, Mr. Khan?" asked Brer Bear.

"Oh, please and you don't fool me either Fox," said Shere Khan as he walked away."No one fools me."

"Well we know people who can read, it's as good as done," said Bere Fox as he and Bere Bear went passed Mordecai and Rigby.

"Please tell me we're not going to follow them," said Rigby.

"No we're not, trust me on this," said Mordecai as he and Rigby went to the opposite direction as the fox and the bear were going to the city prison but not to stay there. Then an hour later they came out in a prison wagon with a fat humanoid cat named Pete and following them were metallic creatures called Vahhki. Soon the wagon went past the two.

"Um, where are they going?" asked Rigby.

"Trust me we don't want to follow them," said Mordecai. "Now come on, we've got to be someplace."

As they headed off to their next destination, the prison wagon with Bere Fox and Bere Bear on it came to a house owned by a kangaroo named Rocko.

The Vahki forced the door opened and Rocko gasped as Pete came in, "Rocko, we have a court order to take you to prison," said Pete as he grabbed Rocko and threw him in the wagon and Rocko will not be the only one, soon others will join him, but now we will get back to our two Narrators.

"So what's this place?" ask Rigby looking at the old building.

"This is a hospital," said Mordecai as a blue mouse Pokemon ran past them into the building.

"Hey, what's that Plusle doing here?" said Rigby.

"That's not a Plusle, Rigby, that's a Minun," corrected Mordecai. He and Rigby looked through the window as they noticed all the children in there as well as the Minun from before.

"Look, look he's back," said one of the sick kids named Timmy Turner. "Minun is back!"

All the kids gathered around Minun in excitement causing Minun to jump in surprise. "Don't be frightened, Minun," said Elroy Jetson.

"Why does he keep coming here?" asked Timmy Turner.

"He wants to play," said Tootie as a long blue haired human-cat lady walked by.

"Whoa, baby, who's that?" said Rigby love stricken.

"Oh, that's the nurse Felicia," said Mordecai as a small pink rabbit named Anais's laughter turned to a terrible cough which caught Felicia's attention.

"Oh, Nurse Felicia," coughed Anais.

"It's alright you just got too excited," said Felicia tucking Anais in bed.

"Here you go, Minun," said Timmy giving Minun a piece of bread. "We kept this bread for you."

"We knew you'd come back." Timmy continued as Minun ate the bread.

"Okay so what are we doing here again?" asked Rigby.

"Just follow me to the other window, Rigby," said Mordecai. They saw a doctor checking on a small humanoid dog boy named Max's tonsils and right by the boy a humanoid mouse called Mickey.

"Good boy, no need to keep you here," said the Doctor named Marcoh as Felicia came in to check on Max.

"Hey, Max, going home for Christmas?" smiled Felicia holding/hiding something in her hand.

"Look who came to say goodbye," said Felicia as she showed Minun to Max.

"Hey, Minun," laughed Max as the small blue mouse Pokemon crawled on top of his head.

"We'll both miss you, Max," said Felicia as she took Minun off of his head.

"He can go outside," smiled Dr. Marcoh. "But make sure to tell his parents to check for anything I miss."

"Ok, Doctor," smiled Mickey. "Thank you, Felicia." Felicia just simply nodded.

"And Minun," said Max as Minun blushed at that.

"Here you go, Doctor, sorry I can't give you any more," said Mickey as he paid Morcoh a small wage.

"It's alright, and tell Max's parents I said Merry Christmas," smailed Morcoh. "Bye Max."

Soon both Mickey and Max were out the door. Morcoh sighed as he looked on the small dollar coin.

"Well this is not going to go a long way," sighed Morcoh as he put the coin on the table.

"Times are hard for everybody," said Felicia trying to lighten the mood.

"If only Mr. McDuck would see it that way, we're weeks behind, Felicia."

"Mr. McDuck has always been sympathetic to the work of this hospital, Doctor."

"He's a business man."

"Good people will help us, they know what we are doing here, they know there is so much work to be done."

"Yes, dear, I hope your right," smiled Dr. Morcoh, but that did not last as the door slammed open to reveal Pete and two Vahhki.

"Dr. Morcoh, we have a court order to take you the prison!" laughed Pete as the two Vahhki grabbed Morcoh.

"Dr. Morcoh!" cried Felicia as she chased after the Vahhki leaving Minun behind.

"Wait, how could you do this? We have very sick patients!" said Felicia yelling at Pete while Brer Fox and Brer Bear creeped into the hospital.

Minun heard them coming and hid under the table. Minun saw Brer Fox come into the room and take the dollar coin. Minun was about to attack Brer Fox but as soon as he saw Brer Bear coming in he got so scared he ran back under the table.

Brer Bear then opened the door to the children's room, the children gasped in fear when they saw him then Brer Bear let out a big. "BOO!" And all the children cried in fear as Brer Bear laughed as he closed the door.

Meanwhile outside, Felicia's pleas were ignored by Pete as the Vahhki put Morcoh into the prison wagon with the rest of the people they gathered.

Then Pete said, "If you want him back, Babe, you're gonna have to pay every penny in his debt," then the Vahhki closed the prison wagon doors as Pete finished, "until then he's ours."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" laughed Pete as the wagon left the hospital. Felicia with a determined look on her face went to the opposite direction to speak with Scrooge McDuck.

Mordecai and Rigby tried their best to follow her but she was too fast for them and by the time they got to her location she was already having words with Scrooge.

"It is out of my hands, Lass," said McDuck. "Your debt has been transferred at a considerable loss to the offices of Khan, Cruella, and Yzma."

Felicia's eyes widened at this but not in fear but in shock, "Shere Khan?" she gasped.

"Eye, lass, I must warn you not to expect sympathy from that cold hearted cat."

Felicia, still with the look of surprise, said, "But, I don't believe he would…"

"They were the only buyers, it was the only cause of action available to me," said Scrooge with a sad face.

"Thank you, Mr. McDuck," sighed Felicia.

"Lass, I'm so sorry," said Scrooge as he closed the door, leaving Felicia to walk down the steps in thought.

"Shere Khan," whispered Felicia, then noticed all the people staring at her with a look that said what was that doing in their neighborhood Felicia ignored them all and then ran back to the hospital.

"Why does she have to run?!" groaned Rigby as he and Mordecai ran after her, but like before by the time they got to where she was going she was already inside.

"Man, how does she run so fast?" gasped Rigby but Mordecai shushed him as they watched her writing a note as she occasionally looked at the sick sleeping children.

"My dear…, Mr. Khan, no!" said Felicia as she tore the note and began to write another.

"It has been many years since…, No!" again she ripped the note and stared again just as Minun came out to see what she was doing.

"Dear, Shere Khan, it has been many years since we last met and that occasion I remember well…" Minun then noticed Felicia wiping a tear from her eye and went to comfort her.

"Ok, Mordecai Dickens, you're the narrator, how does she know Shere Kahn?" asked Rigby.

"Well Rigby, she and Shere Khan were…" but Mordecai stopped as he noticed Felicia done writing and with Minun on top of her head left the hospital and ran to the streets.

"Here we go again," said Mordecai as Rigby growning followed her all the way back to Shere Khan's work.

"Oh, we're back here?!" yelled Rigby but Mordecai punched him in the arm and the two followed Felicia to the building.

Meanwhile in the building the bookkeeping staff were all (Expect for Goofy and Lazlo) cooked from Plusle's thunder attack, then they heard the door opening all of the workers were scared to death thinking their boss was back then they quickly went back to work.

But they sighed as they saw Felicia enter the building and also secretly Mordecai and Rigby.

"Excuse me, sir?" said Felicia looking at Goofy.

"Yes, Miss?" said Goofy as the bookkeeping staff all had love stroked faces.

"I'm here to see Mr. Khan please."

"Sorry he's out on business and he won't be back for a couple of hours."

"Ok, so how is Cruella and Yzma these days, may I speak to them then?"

"Oh sorry, there dead, Miss, but um are you in one of our books?"  
"Why yes I think so but it's not about…"

"I'm afraid that Mr. Shere Khan told me that any business with our clients and their papers that were signed are null and void, sorry," said Goofy. "If you want I could find your papers."

Goofy pointed to a stack of books, "Of course it could take time."

"I see," sighed Felicia, then turned to Goofy, "Could you give this to Khan, please?" she said as she gave him a note.

"Khan?" questioned Goofy, "Your mean Mr. Shere Khan?"

"Yes," she said as she went out the door.

"Wait, who are you?!" said Goofy but Felicia was already out the door.

"Please tell me we don't have to follow her," begged Rigby.

"No we're staying here for a little bit," said Mordecai as Rigby relaxed on the floor.

"Gosh, who was she?" asked Goofy.

"I don't know but she was so pretty," sighed Raj.

"Beautiful," said Clam and unknown to everyone but Mordecai and Rigby. Minun stayed behind to make sure Shere Khan read the note.

Minun carefully walked around the building and he was startled by a picture of Yzma (Who wouldn't be.) and fainted right by our two narrators just as Plusle looked at him and shook her head.

"So what is she doing right now?" asked Rigby.

"Well, if I'm right, she is heading out to the prison to visit that Doctor guy, but I could be wrong," said Mordecai.

Meanwhile at the prison Felicia was visiting Dr. Marcoh. (is Mordecai good or what?)

"Felicia, you have worked so hard for the children," sighed Marcoh.

"Dr. Marcoh, he will remember me and he will help us," said Felicia, "We shared so much."

"Khan will not remember, and even if he does those memories will mean noting to him!" said Marcoh.

"His heart is as dark and cold as the stone in these prison walls!" shouted Maroch.

"Oh, Doctor, I… I'm sorry," said Felicia as she gave him a friendly hug goodbye and as she was about to leave she heard Maroch said, "God, help those of us who stumble into his claws."

(Well that's the end of chapter three, and the Maxs I'm using is the one from Mickey's Once upon a Christmas, and I bet you are all surprised that Felicia will be Shere Khan's love interest! And I would like to give my hopeful prayers to the families who lost their children yesterday.)


	4. One more sleep till Christmas

(Here is the next chapter, and again I own nothing.)

Hours past and now Shere Khan came back walking up to his counting house but not before he stopped to look at the sign. "Dear Cruella and Yzma dead seven years today, you two gave me enough money to give you all a magnificent funeral, and I had you both burred at sea!" laughed Shere Khan.

Inside the Bookkeeping staff heard someone opening the door.

"Hey, maybe that cute cat girl came back," said Samson as the rest of the bookkeeping staff's face where filled with joy.

But when they saw it was Shere Khan who came in the bookkeeping staff yelped and went back to work.

Minun woke up just in time to see Shere Khan enter and Minun went on top of a table to get a better look.

"Uh, Mr. Shere Khan? A woman came to see you, a client," said Goofy but Shere Khan just gave him some papers and said. "Here attend to this!" and as Shere Khan put more papers on Goofy's desk the note fell down on the floor.

Minun was just about to grab the note but then tripped and grabbed on to a ledge, he was about to fall when Plusle came and help him up.

Minun looked at Plusle and blushed at the sight of her but then ran under the table as he noticed Shere Khan coming by, under there he saw Shere Khan with one of his small smiles picked up Plusle and put her on his shoulder.

"I trust that by singe on their faces that you kept them from the coal?" asked Shere Khan.

"Plusle!" she nodded in response as Shere Khan walked back to his desk.

Minun just stared in shock at Shere Khan's action and waited till it was safe to come out.

Later that night, Shere Khan was still counting the money on his desk, as Minun finally getting the courage to get out of his hiding place and walked to where the note fell, but Plusle came out and gave him a fright.

Minun unhappy said as he pointed at the note, "Minun, minun, minun."

And Plusle said, "Plusle, plusle, plusle."

Mordecai and Rigby were just watching the conversation.

"Dude, what are they saying?" asked Rigby not understanding Pokemon talk.

"Minun is saying that he is here to make sure Shere Khan reads the note," Mordecai translated, "And Plusle saying that Shere Khan cannot be bothered by client complaints."

"How could you understand what they said?"

"Being the narrator has its advantages."

Then the narrators and the two mouse pokemon saw Goofy and the bookkeeping staff walked up to Shere Khan's desk.

"Uh, Pardon me, Mr. Shere Khan," said Goofy as Shere Khan looked at all of his employees. "It would appear the be closing time, Sir."

Shere Khan took out his pocket watch then looked at the clock, "Hmm, two minutes fast."

After hearing that the employees quickly went back to work but stopped when Shere Khan said, "Never mind those two minutes. I will see you all tomorrow."

"But sire tomorrow's Christmas," said Goofy trying to convince his boss to give them the day off tomorrow.

"8:30 then."

The bookkeeping staff looked at Goofy to try again, "But sire half an hour off doesn't seem great even on Christmas."

"Doesn't work," said Clam.

"Shere Khan then looked at Goofy in annoyance, "Very well then, what do you think is right for a time off, Mr. Goof?"

"The whole… day?" gulped Goofy.

"That's right!" said the bookkeepers.

"The entire day?" said Shere Khan in concern.

"It was their idea, Boss I had nothing to do with it," said Edward trying to blame the others.

"Mr. Shere Khan, the other business will be closed tomorrow, so why bother opening the office tomorrow anyway? It will be a waste of money if there's no one to do business with." explained Goofy. "And it will waste coal for the fire."

"He's right," said Lazlo.

Shere Khan frowned and said, "This would seem to me be a poor excuse for picking a man's pocket every 25th of December!" Goofy and the workers look down in defeat. "But since I'm the only one who knows this, take the day off."

On hearing that, Goofy and the workers cheered as Shere Khan got up from his desk and was about to leave.

"Would you stop that!" yelled Shere Khan at the employees, scaring them to pieces then turend to Plusle. "Plusle come."

Plusle gave Minun a raspberry and ran towards Shere Khan and sat on his shoulder as Shere Khan walked to the door.

"Thank you, Mr. Shere Khan and have a Humbug… I mean a Merry Christmas, Sir!"

Outside just as Shere Khan was about to leave he said, "Just be here or the earlier the next morning after Christmas!" And just as Shere Khan was about to close the door Minun followed with the note in his paw and followed Shere Khan out the door. As he did this Mordecai and Rigby were watching nearby.

"With their employer gone at last, Goofy and the other workers immediately began that most pleasant of activities the celebration of Christmas," narrated Mordecai.

Inside, Clam looked out the window and turned to the others.

"He's gone!" said Clam happily as the others cheered.

Goofy smiled as he said, "Gentlemen, let's close up for Christmas."

As the workers began to clan to whole place up, Goofy began to sing.

Goofy: **There's magic in the air this evening**

**Magic in the air**

**The world is at her best, you know**

**When people love and care**

**The promise of excitement**

**Is one the night will keep**

**After all, there's only one more sleep till Christmas.**

The rest of the workers continued to clean up, Lazlo, Raj, and Clam were moving furniture, Skip and Chip were trying to close the shade but it keeps going back up, Samson, Dave and Ping Pong were sweeping the floor and Edward just sat in his chair watching.

Goofy:** The world has got a smile today**

**The world has got a glow**

**There's no such thing as strangers when a stranger says hello**

**And everyone is family**

**We're having so much fun**

**After all, there's only one more sleep till Christmas**

The others soon were finished with their chores including the shades.

"We did it!" yelled Skip and Chip.

"We're done, Goofy!" smiled Lazlo.

"Good job everyone," smiled Goofy.

"Took you guys long enough," complained Edward.

Outside, Goofy locked up the workplace for Christmas. As he and his fellow employees walked away, and everyone was having the time of their life, as Goofy continued to sing.

Goofy: **Tis the season to be jolly and joyous**

**With a burst of pleasure we feel it arrive**

**It's a season when the saints can employ us**

**To spread the news about peace and to keep love alive**

Just then, Goofy heard some cheering nearby.

"Garsh look! It's a Matoran skating party!" said Goofy smiling as he saw many different kinds of masked Matorans, skating and having fun as Goofy and the employees watched as two Ta matorans skate by a couple of Ga matorans.

Goofy noticed a matoran named Jaller performing some skating stunts and then he walked up to the skating floor to try it out.

The gang watched as Goofy skated right by laughing and acting all well goofy and almost tripping a few time but soon he was done and stopped by the others who were applauding him.

"Garsh, thank you, thank you very much, thank…" Goofy was interrupted by Takura ramming right into him.

Three Le Matoran were all hanging onto each other like a tower and skated by, this caught Mordecai's attention who was amazed by this stunt.

"Whoa cool!" said Mordecai happily, then he turned to Rigby.

"Oh no! I'm not doing that!" protested Rigby.

"Come on, Rigby!" laughed Mordecai as he grabbed Rigby and went up to the skating rink.

The crowd watched as the two friends skated by with Mordecai skating and Rigby riding on him screaming like a little girl. Soon the ride ended with Mordecai hitting a barrel and Rigby landing in it.

Mordecai looked in to the barrel as Rigby glared at his friend.

"Well, it was fun, right?" joked Mordecai.

It was now time for Goofy and the employees to leave. But before they left they waved goodbye to the party.

"Merry Christmas!" said Goofy waving.

"Merry Christmas!" said the Matorans, waving goodbye to them.

As Goofy and his friends went on, Goofy continued his singing.

Goofy: ** There's something in the wind today**

**That's good for everyone**

"Very true," smiled Lazlo.

**Yes, faith is in our hearts today**

**We're shining like the sun**

**And everyone can feel it**

**The Feelings running deep**

"Merry Christmas, Goofy," said Lazlo as he and the other workers left to go home for Christmas.

**After all, there's only one more sleep till Christmas**

As Goofy watched his fellow employees leave he looked up to the stars.

**After all, there's only one more sleep**

**Till Christmas Day**

A shooting star rushes through the night sky saying, "Merry Christmas!"

Goofy looked up and smiled then turned and headed for home and unknowingly passed by a shivering Butters who was trying to clover himself up with old newspapers and using the wreath Shere Khan had tossed at him before as a pillow.

(Now were finally getting near to the ghost parts see you then.)


	5. Cruella and Yzma's Ghost

(Here is the next chapter, and again I own nothing.)

Somewhere in an alley lied some buildings among those is a tall dark house that looked so spooky that no one on earth would live, but then came Shere Khan walking up to that house and then came a carriage driven by Mordecai and Rigby.

"Shere Khan lived in chambers which had belonged to his business partners, Cruella and Yzma," narrated Mordecai.

"Want some snacks?" asked Rigby.

"Not while I'm working!"

"Okay, geez!"

"Whoa!" said Mordecai stopping the carriage and then he continued narrating to the audiences.

"The building was a dismal heap of brick on a dark street. Now once again, I must ask you to remember that both Cruella and Yzma are dead and decaying in their ocean grave."

"Yuck! I'm eating here!" said Rigby as Shere Khan was nearing the house.

"That one thing you must remember or nothing that follows will seem wondrous," Mordecai said in a whisper.

"Uh, why are you whispering?" asked Rigby.

"It's for dramatic emphasis."

"Oh."

As Mordecai and Rigby watched as they saw Minun still with the note now in his mouth following Shere Khan, Plusle still on Shere Khan's shoulder looked back at Minun with a small grin thinking this guys determined to give Shere Khan that note.

Shere Khan then arrived at the door, and as he was getting his keys out he noticed something odd happening. The doorknocker was changing. Plusle noticed it and so did Minun who stopped in his tracks to see what was happing. Shere Khan looked puzzled, and then his eyes widened in shock as the doorknocker became the head of a familiar old looking woman with hair colored in black and white strips.

"Cruella Devill?" asked Shere Khan in disbelief.

"KHHHHHHAAANNN!" yelled Cruella in a ghostly way causing Shere Khan to fall in fear and also causing Plusle to flew off of Shere Khan's shoulder but Minun still scared out of his mind by the doorknocker went and caught Plusle before she hit the ground.

The screaming had also frightened the horses as well, causing Mordecai and Rigby to fall off the carriage. As the horses run off with the carriage, Mordecai and Rigby landed in the snow, and as Rigby stood up bushing off the snow he noticed Mordecai on the ground, not moving.

"Mordecai!" shouted Rigby as he ran over to his friend trying to wake him up, "Buddy, are you awake?!"

Plusle the woke up from her fall then noticed Minun holding, while blush she quickly got up and ran back to Shere Khan with Minun following her. The two mice Pokemon then entered into one of Shere Khan's pocket as he got up. Shere Khan slowly walked up to and looked closely at the doorknob and saw that Cruella's face had disappeared. He waited to see what would happen next then he heard a voice.

"Dark night, right?"

Shere Khan quickely turned to noticed Brer Fox and Brer Bear standing behind him.

"Oh, it's you two," said Shere Khan catching his breath as Brer Fox talked.

"Thought we report on our progress, Mr. Khan, we…"

"Spare the details, Fox, just get the job done, and bring me the proceeds when you're done."

"Right, Boss," said Brer Bear, while Minun was telling Plusle about what the Brers have been doing, but Plusle did not care about that sort of thing and just sit back, and as Both Brer Fox and Brer Bear left, Shere Khan looked at the doorknob again and nothing happened.

"Bah, humbug," said Shere Khan dismissing it as his imagination. He then unlock the door, opening it, and going inside.

While that's going on Rigby was still trying to wake his friend up.

"Mordecai, I mean, Mr. Dickens are you all right, speak to me!" shouted Rigby.

Then suddenly Mordecai stood up and continued to narrate as if nothing happened, much to Rigby's surprise.

"To say that Shere Khan was not startled would be untrue. Still, the moment has passed and the world was as it should be," narrated Mordecai.

"He's not, he didn't even break his concentration," said Rigby.

"Hmm?" asked Mordecai turning to Rigby.

"Nothing, man."

Inside the home, Shere Khan took out a candle and lit it. Since he never bothered to pay electricity, and never will, he even would not let Plusle (who could make light) us her abilities.

Outside, Mordecai walked up to the building. Mordecai turned and noticed Rigby was digging through the snow.

"Rigby, come on!" annoyed Mordecai, "We have to follow Shere Khan in."

"Hold on I lost a bag of nachos here," explained Rigby.

"Will you just get over here!"

Okay, I'm coming!"

Rigby got up and followed Mordecai. But before they could go in, the door was slammed right into Mordecai's face.

"Steady, Pale, steady," said Rigby trying to calm his friend down from the pain, while Mordecai (Who was still in pain) continued to narrate.

"Shere Khan made his way up the staircase, caring not a button for the darkness. Darkness was cheap and Shere Khan liked it."

As Mordecai continued to narrate, Shere Khan walked up the dark stairway while Plusle and Minun hid in his coat pocket in still in fear of what happened earlier and secretly so was Shere Khan. "But the incident at the door had made Shere Khan wary. Before he shut himself in for the night, he searched his rooms."

"Okay that's it!" shouted Rigby annoyed.

"What?" asked Mordecai.

"How do you know what Shere Khan is doing?" demanded Rigby pointing to one of the upstairs window. "We're out here and he's up there!"

"Rigby, storytellers are omniscient! I know everything!" said Mordecai/Charles Dickens.

Rigby just rolled his eyes saying, "Hoity-toity, Mister Godlike Smarty-pants."

Mordecai groaned, and then turned to the audience, "To conduct a proper search, Shere Khan was forced to light the lamps."

As he said this, a light in one of the windows appeared, showing that Shere Khan had just turned the lamp on just as Mordecai said.

Rigby just looked confused and shocked and said, "How does he do that?"

Inside Shere Khan's bedroom, he blew out the lamp then went into his lighted room. He looked around, seeing if anyone was here. For the first time in many years, he was nervous. He held out his cane looking around very cautious. Plusle and Minun were also looking around while inside the coat pocket then they noticed something behind Shere Khan. They yelped in alarm with caused Shere Kahn to turn and grabbed the object, threw it to the floor, and began to beat it with the cane. Then he stopped and gasped.

"Oh, it's only my best dressing robe," groaned Shere Khan as he picked his robe up. HE checked it and sighed in relief, "No damage done."  
As Shere Khan got his coat off and put it on the chair he finally noticed Minun with Plusle.

"Oh, who is this? A friend of yours?" said Shere Khan, but before Plusle could respond Minun hold up the note.

"What's this?" asked Shere Khan looking at the note then remembered what Goofy said to him.

"Could this be the note Goofy was talking about?" Minun quickly shock his head.

"Well I'll read it later," said Shere Khan as put the note by his bed. Minun just ran out of the coat and tried to get Shere Khan to read but Plusle just told Minun to just wait a while, Minun did not like it but somehow he listened to her and just waited.

Later Shere Khan put on his robe and sat in front of the fire place, eating dinner, and on the table he shared his food with Plusle and Minun. Normally in the past Shere Khan would sometime eat alone but when he found Plusle, she would eat with him. And if there was any small sight of kindness in the old tiger it would be Plusle but it was not enough, for he was still the most stingiest cat in town.

As Shere Khan was eating, he heard the bell ringing.

Shere Khan and the two mice Pokemon looked at the bell, Shere Khan just ignored it, thinking it was just his imagination then went back to eating. But the bell rang again very rapidly. Now Shere Khan and the Pokemon mices were frightened.

The bell then stopped ringing and the fire started to mysteriously dimmed out. Plusle and Minun held on to each other in fear as Shere Khan slowly turned his head to the staircase because he could swear that he heard a noise.

As our three observers watched the staircase, they jumped back as two figures in chains appeared flying out of nowhere shouting, "Whoa!"

Shere Khan looked at each one of the figures. One of them was a woman who had the face that he saw in the doorknocker, she was wearing what appears to be a long fur coat and she was wearing two red high-hilled shoes. The other figure was also a woman, but this woman looked much older than the other (Much older) she was wearing her hair in a tall pointed look and was wearing a black shirt and wearing purple shoes. Both of the women look very eerily familiar to the tiger.

The two women turned upon seeing Shere Khan. The older looking woman chuckled as she said, "HA, ha! Look! It's Shere Khan!"

Shere Khan looked alarmed as he tried to hide himself, while the Plusle and Minun stayed where they were, frozen in fear.

"Looking more cruel, and more wicked than ever," said the fur wearing woman.

"I told you he would not disappoint us!"

The two women laughed at the joke while Shere Khan looked at them and them looking back.

"Who are you?" said Shere Khan in concern.

"In life we were your partners, Curella…" began the fur wearing woman.

"…and Yzma!" concluded the older woman.

Shere Khan then looked at them in shocked. How can they be his dead partners? It must be a trick.

"It looks like you two, sounds like you two, but that can't be!" protested Shere Khan.

"Why do you doubt you senses?!" mocked Cruella.

Shere Khan then stood up and said, "Because the slight disorder of the stomach can make them cheat. You may be a bit of undigested beef, a blob of mustard, a crumb of cheese." The ghosts chuckled as Shere Khan continued, "Yes, there's more of gravy than the grave about you two!"

The two ghosts looked at each other and started to laugh.

"More of gravy than of grave?" laughed Yzma as she and Cruella floated over.

"That's a terrible pun, I expected Jasper and Horace, to say something that stupid, where did you get those jokes?"

"Leave the jokes to the dead terrorist!" laughed Yzma.

"Yzma, Cruella, please don't criticize," Shere Khan pleaded, then he got angry, "You two always criticize me!"

"We were always heckling you!" laughed Yzma.

"It's good to be heckling again!

"Please, it's good to be doing anything again!"

The two ghost laughed some more.

"What do you two want?" demanded Shere Khan nervously.

Cruella & Yzma:** We're Cruella and Yzma**

**Avarice and greed**

Cruella:** We took advantage of the poor**

**Just ignored the needy**

Cruella & Yzma: **We specialized in causing pain**

**Spreading fear and doubt**

Yzma: **And if you could not pay the rent**

**We simply threw you out**

Yzma made a kick as she said "out", making Cruella laugh.

"Do you remember the year we evicted the entire orphanage!?" chuckled Yzma.

"Yes. I remember all those little creatures standing in the snowbank," agreed Cruella.

"With their little frostbitten teddy bears!"

The two laughed but then it changed to groans.

Cruella & Yzma:** We're Cruella and Yzma**

**Our hearts were painted black**

Cruella: (Groaning) **We should've known our evil deeds**

**Would put us both in shackles**

Cruella & Yzma: **Captive bound, we're double-ironed**

**Exhausted by the weight**

Cruella: **As freedom comes from giving love**

As Yzma sang next, chains rose up randomly

Yzma:** So prison comes with hate**

Cruella & Yzma: **We're Cruella and Yzma, ooh**

**We're Cruella and Yzma, ooh**

Shere Khan trembled as he said, "But ladies, you both were always woman of business, you could not help…"

Yzma then moaned, "Mankind, should have been our business!" causing Shere Khan to jump back in fear and causing the two mouse Pokemon to yelp as well but still hanging on to each other.

Shere Khan then said still in fear, "Still you were not unfeeling to your fellow man."

"True, there was something about mankind that we did love," said Yzma.

"Yes… their money!" laughed Cruella.

Then suddenly chains wrapped around Shere Khan, freadking him out and pulling him towards his two partners as they continued.

Cruella & Yzma: **Doomed, Khan**

**You're doomed for all time**

Yzma:** Your future is a horror story written by your crime**

Cruella & Yzma: **Your chains are forged by what you say and do**

When they said the last part, hooded specters with their own chains appeared and began to sing next two the ghosts.

The Specters:** So have your fun when life is done**

**A nightmare waits for you**

Shere Khan now frightened more than ever, got himself free of the chains.

"What are these terrible chains?" demanded Shere Khan.

"Oh!" groaned the ghosts as the specters began to pull the two's chains back.

"These chains!" groaned Yzma.

"We forged these chains in life by our acts of greed!" groaned Cruella.

"You wear such a chain yourself!" Yzma said to Shere Khan.

"Humbug!" exclaimed Shere Khan, "Speak comfort to me friends!"

Comfort us?" laughed Cruella with Yzma.

"It's too late for us, but you still have hope, Shere Khan!" said Cruella.

Shere Khan smiled at this, "Oh thank you both, my kind friends!"

"You will be haunted by three spirts!" said Yzma.

Shere Khan's smile then turned back to a scared frown and said, "Haunted? That's my hope, I think I had enough of that today!"

As the specters continued pulling the two ghost back towards the exit, Curella added, "Without the vistis of these spirits, you will never escape the path we tread!"

"Expect the first one tonight when the bell tolls one!" yelled Yzma.

"Can't I just meet them all at once and get it over with?" yelled Shere Khan.

"When the bell tolls one!" yelled Curella.

As they and the specters make their exit as they head down they concluded their singing.

Cruella & Yzma:** We're Curella and Yzma, ooh**

**We're Curella and Yzma, ooh**

**We're Curella and Yzma,ooh**

**CHANGE!**

As the two disappeared down the staircase, the fire returned to the fireplace as if it was never put out. Plusle and Minun both recovered from the scare and when they noticed that they were still holding on to each other they let go blushing but stayed on the table as Shere Khan looked around as Mordecai narrated.

"And with that, the spirits of Shere Khan's partners fell into the darkness, leaving both Shere Khan and the two Pokemon once again alone in his room."

"Geez, that's some scary stuff," said Rigby, "Shouldn't we worry about the younger readers?"

"Don't worry it's culture."

Rigby then showed Mordecai a bag and said, "Oh you want some nachos? I just remembered they were in my pocket the whole time," Mordecai just glared at Rigby, then he punched him in the arm and Rigby fell down.

(Well you saw Cruella and Yzma now get ready for the ghost of Christmas past! Oh and just to say the Dead Terrorist joke is focused on Achmed the dead terrorist if you people don't know who that is then… YOU LIVE IN A CAVE!)


	6. Ghost of Christmas Past pt1

(Here is the next chapter, and again I own nothing.)

Back in his bedroom, Shere Khan went to his bed, putting the candle on the table next to his bed, he then looked around then looked around and frowned.

"Spirits, Humbug," sneered Shere Khan as he blew out the fire, then he closed the curtains around his bead and drifted to sleep with Plusle climbing on the bed to join him but Minun came up by her telling Plusle (in Pokemon talk) that he is tired of waiting and wants Shere Khan to read the note now.

Meanwhile as the two Pokemon argue. Outside Mordecai had just climb over a gate near Shere Khan's home in order to get to the next part of the story, but he had to wait for Rigby who was hesitating at the top of the gate.

"Come on, Rigby!"said a frustrated Mordecai

"I really hate this you know!" protested a frightened Rigby.

"Well you wanted to know what was happening, right?" frowned Mordecai. "Now Shere Khan's bedchamber is at the other side of the house, now jump!"  
"There are two things I hate, one is heights and the second is jumping from them," yelled Rigby still not moving an inch.

"Well too late now. Just jump and I'll catch you."

Rigby groaned then prayed, "God, save my poor broken hot body."

Then with a scream Rigby jumped from the top of the gate. Mordecai reached out to catch him, but Rigby just went by him and landing in the snow.

Rigby then got back up, shook some snow off of him, and glared at Mordecai.

"Oops, missed," apologized Mordecai, Rigby frowned but then with a surprised look said, "Wait, I left my nachos on the other side, wait a minute."

Mordecai watched as Rigby went back to the gate, and to his surprise, Rigby slid through the bars and picked up his nachos that he left behind. Then went through the gate again, Rigby noticed Mordecai giving him a look.

"What?" asked Rigby.

"You could fit through those bars?" asked Mordecai surprised.

Rigby then looked at the gate and said, "What do you know? I guess I can!"

Mordecai groaned and left saying, "You're such an idiot."

"What? What is say? What?" asked Rigby following him.

Back inside, Shere Khan slept peacefully even as the two mouse Pokemon argue. While that happens the clock near Shere Khan's bed was near to one.

Outside the window to his bedchamber, Mordecai with Rigby hanging on his back climbed up a nearby tree with the use of rope.

"Shere Khan slipped in the empty silence of a dreamless sleep," narrated Mordecai as he climbed the rope.

Rigby yelped as he looked down from where he was at, "You know, I guy could break his tail bone falling from this tree."  
"You want to know what's going on, right," asked Mordecai still holding on.

"Well yes but…"

"Look, there's Shere Khan's window," said Mordecai looking and Shere Khan's bedchamber window.

Inside the bedroom, Shere Khan still sleeps and the two Pokemon still bicker, but when the bell chime, Shere Khan opened one eye and the two mouse Pokemon stopped in fear as the candle that was lit soon was blown out.

Outside, as Rigby watched, Mordecai began to yell out, "EXPECT THE FIRST GHOST WHEN THE BELL TOLLS ONE!"

After Mordecai's yell, a bright light glowed in the bedroom, making Shere Khan stand up in his bed alarmed, and Plusle and Minun hiding behind him. Outside, Rigby yelped and almost fell out of the tree until Mordecai grabbed him by the tail, pulling him back up.

"The haunting has begun!" said Shere Khan as he nervously took the cane by his bed and opened the curtains, Plusle and Minun took a look with Shere Khan but they could see was a bright blue light that nearly blinded them. Soon the light dimmed and the group saw a little girl wearing a green hood, with a brown skirt, her black hair tied up in a bow that looked like red licorice, and even more strange her head was nearly covered in candy.

Shere Khan looked at this in shock, "Are you the spirit, who's coming was foretold to me?"

"Well I'm not Ghost Rider, Stripes," said the girl sarcastically.

Ignoring her rude remark, Shere Khan put the cane down and said, "But your only a child."

"Well I can remember nearly 1800 years, Stripes! But forget that, name's Vanellope Von Schweetz the Ghost of Christmas Past."

"Long past?" questioned Shere Khan as Plusle hid under the note and Minun hiding in Shere Khan's pokect.

"Nope, your past," said Vanellope licking on a lollipop.

"What brings you here?" asked Shere Khan.

"Your welfare."

"Ha. My unbroken sleep took care of that!"

"Okay, Okay your salvation then!" said Vanellope. "Geez, those old crows were not kidding about you."

"Now come on, we've got places to see," said Vanellope as she put her treat away and snapped her fingers causing Shere Khan's windows to open up. Mordecai and Rigby were still watching from the outside. But only the mouse Pokemon noticed them.

Shere Khan turned to his windows, then turned back to Vanellope and said, "But, Child, I'm mortal, and I will fall!"

"Don't worry you, Big Scaredy Cat, just touch my hand and you will fly," said Vanellope holding out her hand.

Shere Khan hesitated but then took her hand. Soon Vanellope with Shere Khan and Minun in his pocket began to lift up, and soon they flew out the window. Plusle was about to follow them but stopped by the window and just looked out.

As They flew, Mordecai picked up a rope with a hook, swung it around, and when Vanellope and Shere Khan flew by, he threw the rope as the hook caught Shere Khan's robe.

"What are we doing?" asked Rigby.

"Nothing," said Mordecai.

"What?"

"Just hold on."

But Before Rigby could ask, he ended up screaming as he and Mordecai held on to the rope as it pulled them from the tree, making them hang from the air. While Mordecai laughed, Rigby screamed.

"This is so cool!" exclaimed Mordecai. "Oh look out, Rigby!" But too late, as Rigby collided with some chimneys, knocking them down.

"Ouch!" yelled Rigby. "Son of a…"

"Rigby, this is a family story!" snapped Mordecai as he and Rigby continue to hold onto Shere Khan who was still flying thanks to Vanellope.

"Hello, London!" laughed Mordecai.

"Goodbye, lunch!" yelped Rigby.

Minun from the pocket looked down and yelped at how high they where and went back inside, as Shere Khan finally looked down himself and gasped while now holding his grip on Vanellope.

"What's the matter, Strips, I thought you like looking down at the rest of the world?" laughed Vanellope.

As everyone continued to fly on, they were approaching a bright light up ahead.

"Rigby, look!" said Mordecai pointing to the light up ahead.

"Let's not and say I did!" yelled Rigby closing his eyes.

Shere Khan saw the light and asked in confusion, "Vanellope, what's that light? It can't be dawn!"

"That's the past, Stripes!" explains Vanellope.

"Look, it's amazing, Rigby!" said Mordecai amazed.

"Mommy!" screamed Rigby in panic as everyone was covered in a white light.

After the light dimmed down, Shere Khan and the others found themselves not above London but a forest somewhere. As Shere Khan looked on, Vanellope began to fly down.

"Uh, oh. We're going down," said Mordecai alarmed. "Hang on!"

As Mordecai and Rigby who are still holding the rope yelled as they went into the forest crashing into stuff, making a few things scream.

"Sorry!" apologized Mordecai. "Coming through!"

"Watch it!" yelped Rigby. "Ouch"

Soon Vanellope and Shere Khan rised up again, unknowingly removing Mordecai and Rigby out of the forest doing so and they had some stuff including a Pidgey.

Mordecai laughed as he said, "Look, Rigby, a Pidgey.

"Yeah," groaned Rigby spitting out a feather, "We've met."

Soon, they arrived at a school where Vanellope began lowering Shere Khan and the rope holders down.

"And so, they arrived at last in Shere Khan's childhood," narrated Mordecai.

"This has got to be one of the worst things that has ever happen to me!" groaned Rigby.

"Well, it's over now."

"Ya, Safe at last," Rigby sighed as he and Mordecai landed.

But, Rigby heared a growling noise from behind him. He turned and saw a velociraptor looking at him in hunger.

"Crud!" groaned Rigby. He then ran off, being chased by the raptor yelling, "Stop! Nice Dino, good dino, stop it, I know Santa!"

Mordecai just shook his head and continued narrating, "It was the afternoon of Christmas Eve and Shere Khan was conscious of a thousand odors, each one connected with a thousand thoughts and hopes and joys and cares…Long, long forgotten."

Shere Khan soon landed safely on the ground and gasped as he looked around, "This is my old school! I was a cub here!" He then saw some young cubs running by. "Why that's Baloo! Bugera! Louie! Hathi, and Kaa! My best friends! But wait that can't be there all grown up now," asked Shere Khan as he turned to Vanellope eating a cookie.

"That's because this is the past, Stripes. Those kids are just shadows of your past. We can see and hear them, but they can't see or hear us," chucked Vanellope taking another bite. "Now come inside, I'm freezing out here!"

As Shere Khan and Vanellope went inside the school, Mordecai's attention was on the raptor still chasing Rigby.

"Rigby, stop playing with the Dinosaur!" annoyed Mordecai.

"Save me! Save me, Mordecai!" yelled Rigby alarmed as the raptor was getting close to kill.

"Just follow me, quick!" said Mordecai as he and Rigby went inside the school, and when they closed the door the raptor slam right into it.

Inside a classroom of the school, statues of famous people were on a shelf, ranking from left to right, and next to the four famous figures were noun other then Mordecai and Rigby. Mordecai soon began to narrate.

"And what a flood of memories came back to him as Shere Khan beheld his old classroom," said Mordecai as he and Rigby (who was eating a candy bar) looked on at Shere Khan looking around in amazement with Minun now showing his face but making sure no one see him while Vanellope watched.

"I know it all so well, Vanellope," said Shere Khan with a happy sigh as he looked around. "The desks, the smell of the chalk, I chose my profession in this room."

"So is he familiar?" said Vanellope pointing at someone.

Shere Khan looked and saw someone that surprised him a tiger cub around the age of seven, wearing a brown shirt with black pants.

"Shere Khan beheld a small cub… a cub he knew, oh very well indeed," narrated Mordecai.

"Good heavens…that's me," gasped Older Shere Khan.

As Shere Khan was working, some of his classmates were leaving.

"Hey, Khan! Hurry up! The last bus is leaving!" announced Hathi.

"Oh, come on, man, Shere Khan never goes home for Christmas," chuckled Baloo.

"Oh, who cares about that stupid holiday anyway?" snapped Shere Khan as the other classmates left.

Older Shere Khan sighed as he said, "I was often alone here. My father wanted me to grow up more, so he sent me here to stay until I come of age. Christmas for me was just a chance to get some extra work done, it gives me solitude, I try not to think about being alone here, I just think about how my father would be…proud of me."

"I don't understand these things," remarked Rigby watching.

"You never had to prove anything to your dad?" asked Mordecai.

Rigby then glared at Mordecai saying, "Don't you remember my brother Don?"

"Oh, never mind," said Mordecai.

"Why don't we see another Christmas in the place," suggested Vanellope.

"They were all pretty much the same. Nothing changed," said Shere Khan sadly.

"Well, you changed."

Shere Khan looked at Vanellope the turned back to look at his younger self. Soon his childhood passed by and the young Shere Khan of seven, soon changed into a cub around 12 years old.

"The years performed their terrible dance and in a moment, Shere Khan has seen his entire childhood pass. He saw his old classroom age and decay," narrated Mordecai.

As he said that, the nose of a nearby statue had broken off.

"What?" asked Rigby as he noticed, suddenly the statues began to push right into Mordecai and Rigby making them yelp.

"What the?!" said Rigby getting squashed.

Young Shere Khan looked up to see a small green alien with long ears came by.

"Ah, Master Shere Khan, graduation day it is!" announced the alien next to young Shere Khan.

"Why, it's my old headmaster Yoda!" gasped older Shere Khan as he went next to Vanellope and chuckled, "He taught me my greatest lesson!"

"Stand up, you must," said Yoda as he stood young Khan up. "Build your life like this school, you should!"

Meanwhile, the narrators were pushing the statues back.

"Come on Rigby push!" groaned Mordecai.

"My ear, my ear!" yelped Rigby as he kept on pushing trying to ignore the pain but both of them yelped as the statues squashed them again.

Yoda kept on talking unaware of what was going on the shelf. "Work hard, long and be constructive, you should! Life is a golden opportunity, master Khan. Go forth into the real world you will someday. Keep nose to the grindstone you should." As he continued, the two narrators continued pushing the statues back but with more success this time. "Work hard you must! And solid as this very building your life will be!"

The two got themselves free, but they made shelf slide down doing so. They yelled as they along with the statues, fall onto the floor near Yoda.

Yoda saw what happened and said, "Meaning to fix the shelf I was.

"Yes Headmaster Yoda," said Young Shere Khan nodding.

Yoda smiled proudly, "Well, Master Khan, when adult you will become. Be a fine business cat you will be!"

"I know I will, Headmaster Yoda," smiled Young Khan.

"Love business you will, said Yoda. " The Jedi way it is."

Uh, Yoda?" whispered Mordecai as he whispered something into Yoda's ears.

"Oh," said Yoda as he cleared his throat and said, "The British way it is."

"Yes, Headmaster Yoda," said young Shere Khan.

"Good," said Mordecai smiling, patting Yoda on the back, then left with Rigby.

Yoda then heard the door opened and turned around and smiled, "Ah, look who's here, Master Khan."

Both young and old Shere Khan looked and saw a young 15 year old female tiger coming through the door.

"Shere Khan!" cried the female tiger.

"Tigress!" cried both Shere Khans.

"Who's Tigress?" asked Rigby.

"Tigress is Shere Khan's sister, Rigby," said Mordecai watching as Tigress hugged young Shere Khan.

"Shere Khan, I've come to take you home!" smiled Tigress.

"Home, Tigress?" said young Shere Khan.

"Yes, I asked father and he said yes!" Tigress said. "We will have the merriest Christmas ever!"

Yoda then guided Young Shere Khan and Tigress out the door and said, "Now remember, Master Khan…tip the driver you may not."

"I won't goodbye headmaster Yoda," said young Shere Khan bowing down slightly.

"Goodbye to you as well."

As Young Tigress guided Young Shere Khan out she said, "Father said you are now full grown and you won't have to stay here alone any longer!"

Vanellope then guided Shere Khan to follow his young self and Tigress as they followed, Minun stared down to see them. Then Minun felt something wet landed on his head, he looked up to see Shere Khan wiping his face with showed small tears.

Tigress soon took Young Shere Khan to a carriage that was waiting for them and with someone inside it.

"Oh, Shere Khan, meet my dearest friend in the whole world," said Tigress as she showed her brother a young human-cat like girl around Shere Khan's age.

"Felicia," whispered Old Shere Khan as he saw his younger self shack young Felicia's hand then the two looked at each other, gazing into each others eyes, then all three of them shock back as the carriage started to move with them laughing inside.

As Shere Khan watched the carriage go, Vanellope said to him, "Do you rember?"

Minun looked up at Shere Khan when he said, "Yes, I do."

Then Venellope and Shere Khan followed the carriage until it came to a stop at rice looking house.

"Why are you taking me home?" asked Shere Khan.

"You will see," frowned Vanellope as they entered inside the house where Yoing Shere Khan stood with Tigress and young Felicia. Then a big Tiger came out causing young Shere Khan to stand still.

Mordecai and Rigby looked out the window watching what was happing.

"Hey who's that guy?" asked Rigby staring nervously at the Tiger.

"That's Shere Khan's farther Vitaly," gulped Mordecai.

"Yikes, Never thought I feel sorry for Shere Khan."

Vitaly looked at Young Shere Khan and finally spoke to him, "When you left this house you were an undisciplined cub. A wild thing, of no value to anyone."

Young Shere Khan just stood there listing to his father continue. "I have spent a great deal of money on an education to make you a grown up. Has that money been well spent?"

"Yes, Sir, I hope so," said Young Shere Khan.

"Have they taught you a strong understanding of figures?"

"Yes, sir."

"Hmm, a firm grasp on the principles of finance?" asked Vitaly again.

"Yes, sir." answered Young Shere Khan.

"A keen mind for business?"

"I believe, Sir."

As they were talking Young Felicia did not know what was going, "I don't understand?" she asked Tigress who's face saddened as she said, "Poor, Khan."

Vitaly then said, "Well we will soon discover if you have any use to this family, you will leave for London tomorrow morning, you will become an apprentice at some business, I do not care with, and you will sent half of you wages home, time for my return of my investments young one."

Older Shere Khan turned to Vanellope saying, "My father's respect had to be earned, noting for free. He would be proud of what I am today."

"Well, it's time for us to move on any way," said Vanellope as she took Shere Khan away but not before Shere Khan looked at his younger self as he shed a small tear.

(Well surprised I put Tigress as Shere Khan's sister and Vitaly as his father truth be told I picked him cause I could not find any tiger villains. Well I hope you like Vanellope as the ghost of Christmas past there s still more to come.)


	7. Ghost of Christmas Past pt2

(Here is the next chapter, and again I own nothing.)

Shere Khan blinked his eyes realizing that now he (and Minun) and Vanellope were no longer at his old house buy instead, outside near a familiar looking building.

As the group went closer, Mordecai/Charles Dickens and Rigby were at a nearby lamppost via ladder.

"A moment later, Shere Khan found himself standing on a city street, looking at a building he had not see in years," narrated Mordecai. Shere Khan looked amazed at the building before him, Vanellope then asked, "Well, Stripes, you know this building?"

"Do I know this building?! Of course I do, I had my first job here. This is SpongeBob Squarepants's old Bubble blowing factory!" said Shere Khan excited.

"Once again, it was Christmas Eve. Night was falling and the lamplighters were plying their trade," narrated Mordecai as he lighted one of the lamps, but not noticing that he also lighted Rigby's tail too. Rigby sniffed and yelled as he saw his tail on fire.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Light the lamp, not your pale! Light the lamp, not your pale!" yelled Rigby, "What the heck, man!"

"Oh man, sorry, Rigby!" yelped Mordecai as he looked at lighted tailed Rigby.

"Put me out, put me out, put me out, put me out!"

Mordecai looked around to find anything to put the fire out. He then saw a bucket of water below them then yelled out, "Rigby!"

"What?" yelled Rigby.

Mordecai quickly pushed Rigby as he screamed and fell right into the bucket, putting the fire out. Rigby sticked his head out of the water shivering.

"T-t-thanks," shivered Rigby.

"Welcome," said Mordecai coming down as Rigby went shivering back into the bucket.

Shere Khan then saw a humanoid sponge wearing brown square pants, and bucked teeth came out.

"That's him, old Spongebob!" gasped Shere Khan as he pointed at him.

"What makes you say that?" said Vanellope sarcastically.

"Look, everyone! Dusk has fallen, the lamplighters are at work, Christmas Eve is here!" laughed SpongeBob twirling around.

Shere Khan smiled and said, "What and employer he was. As hard and ruthless as a baby chicken!"

"Time for the party to start!" cheered SpongeBob as went back inside.

"It's the annual Squarepants Christmas Party!" said an excited Shere Khan with Minun who has a happy grin.

As the group went in, Mordecai was back on the ground trying to get Rigby out of the bucket.

"Rigby just grab onto the stick," annoyed Mordecai.

Inside, nearly everyone in town was here, and they were having the best time of their life.

"Excuse me, can I have your attention please?" said SpongeBob trying to get the crowd's attention.

Mordecai came in carrying an iced Rigby. He then saw Jade (Mortal Kombat) walk by.

"Woo, No remember Margret!" said Mordecai as went near a wall and smashed the ice Rigby into it, freeing Rigby who was now on the floor.

The raccoon got up frowning and shivering, "I suppose is should be grateful for that!"

"You're welcome," smiled Mordecai.

"Can I have you attention for a moment?" yelled SpongeBob loudly, but no one was still listing.

Shere Khan then heard familiar laughter and looked up. He saw two familiar looking women laughing on the second floor.

"Look, it's Cruella and Yzma. My old partners before they died," said Shere Khan amazed.

Vanellope cringed while looking at Yzma, "You sure? Cause she look's dead to me."

"No, Yzma always looked like that."

"Can I have your attention, please?!" pleaded SpongeBob but again no one was listening.

Nearby, SpongeBob's pet snail Gary who was on a crate, looked over at SpongeBob then at the crowd.

He then let out a big, "GRRRRRRROOOWWWW!" with was so loud it caused everyone, even Cruella and Yzma to shut up.

Meow," said Gray as he slid away.

"Thanks, Gary," said SpongeBob clearing his throat, and then said, "Welcome to the Squarepant's Annual Christmas Party! As usual I will begin by making a little speech."  
"And it's a tradition for us to take a little nap!" laughed Yzma while Curella laughed with her.

SpongeBob then said, "Never mind them, my speech here is my Christmas speech," SpongeBob took out a piece of paper and read, Thank you all, and Merry Christmas."

SpongeBob then put the paper away, showing he was done, with caused Cruella and Yzma to look at each other dumbstruck.

Cruella finally yelled out, "That was a speech?"

"That was dumb!"snapped Yzma.

"It was pointless!"

"It was obvious!"

"It was…short."

The two looked at each other, then they said, "I LOVED IT!"

They both laughed.

A walking squirrel then walked up to SpongeBob. It was his wife, Sandy, "Well I'm tired of speeches! I say it's time to have a rip roaring Christmas Dance!"

"Well, here's Sandy to start the party! Way to go, Sandy!" cheered SpongeBob.

"Hit it girls!" said Sandy to Ami and Yumi, the two rock stars they hired to perform for the party.

The two played a classical song. Of course Yumi was started to get bored with it.

Rigby saw a buffet nearby where a tall rock guy named Schnitzel was working. "Finally, I'm starving!"

As Mordecai and Rigby got near, Schnitzel started to sing, "Rada, rada, rada, rada!"

He then removed the covers of the lid, revealing singing food, "Fa la la la la la la la!"

Rigby walked away from the buffet groaning, "Never mind. My mother told m, never eat singing food.

In another part of a room, Shere Khan spotted a familiar younger adult version of himself coming over with some paperwork, passing by some people dancing and saw SpongeBob and went up to him.

"Good to have you at the party, "SpongeBob said to a guest. "Enjoy yourself!"

"Mr. Squarepants!" said young Shere Khan. As older Shere Khan watched, young Shere Khan showed the paperwork to SpongeBob, "I have been looking over the accounts. Do you know how much you're spending a lot on this party?"

SpongeBob just laughed and put the paper away, "Oh don't worry about it, Shere Khan. It's Christmas! A time for generosity! Now go on and have some fun!" young Shere Khan hesitated but then walked away as SpongeBob talked to more of his guest.

Meanwhile with the band, Yumi had enough and began to play a hard rock Christmas song, while Ami just stood there and said, "Oh, what the heck," she then played along with Yumi and the guest liked this song and stared to dance along to it.

Up on the second floor, Yzma watched as Cruella danced.

"You dancing fool!" laughed Yzma as Cruella laughed too.

At the front door SpongeBob greeted more guest including Shere Khan's sister Tigress and a panda named Po, behind her.

"Shere Khan, your sister here!" said SpongeBob as Tigress walked to Shere Khan, SpongeBob talked to Po.

"So, Po, here for the snacks are you," laughed SpongeBob , then he saw the way Po was looking at Tigress. SpongeBob smiled at him and said, "Well go on don't let her out of your sight!"

As Po walked up to Tigress and Young Shere Khan, the older Shere Khan frowned and said, "I remember him, wish I could forget that idiotic fat panda!"

Vanellope smiled and said, "You were expecting someone else, right?"

Old Shere Khan looked down and he saw his younger self noticing another person coming right to the group.

"Yes I remember!" gasped older Shere Khan, "She was a good friend of my sister… Felicia was her name."

As soon as Minun heard what Shere Khan said, he could not believe it but now all of it was making sense to Minun as he and the Older Shere Khan continued to watch.

"She came from a poor family, her father was a coach men and I think he drank," said Older Shere Khan as Vanellope groaned at what he said.

But then the floating watchers saw Young Shere Khan dancing with Young Felicia, and SpongeBob dancing with Sandy, and even Po dancing with Tigress. Minun enjoyed watching the dancing as he clapped his paws.

"Oh, SpongeBob, what a kind hearted fellow," sighed older Shere Khan watching his old boss having fun.

Vanellope sucking on a candy cane just shrugged her shoulders saying, "It just a stupid party."

"Stupid!?" snapped Older Shere Khan as Vanellope continued on, "He spent some money on a party, everyone does that, I mean come on does all this make him great?"

"It was far more then that!" said Older Shere Khan, "He knew how to make our work a pleaser, the happiness he brought every day was a fortune!" Older Shere Khan then realized what he said and wondered if what would his old boss would think of him now?

Soon the party was over SpongeBob and Sandy waved goodbye to their guest, and Young Shere Khan and Young Felicia were watching Tigress and Po throwing snow balls, with Tigress mange to hit Po.

"Oh, Tigress!" smiled Po with his head covered in snow.

"That would cool you off Po!" laughed Tigress hugging Po.

"Tigress is so happy," smiled young Felicia.

"We shall be happier, Felicia," said young Shere Khan. "I'm saving up."

Young Felicia shook her head saying, "Shere Khan, money isn't all that matters, I have no money but I have you."

"Felicia, I want you to have everything," smiled young Shere Khan, "I want you to do what every you want."

"All I want to do is dream of you, Shere Khan," said young Felicia as she kissed young Shere Khan on the check and hugged him, "Just dream."

Older Shere Khan watched this with sad eyes and said, "I do believe he dranked, her father,"

Vanellope tossed the candy cane and turned to Shere Khan and said, "What happened to those dreams, Stripes?" Then with a snap of her fingers Shere Khan was now back in his old house and saw his young self with Tigress who now is pregnant listened as an ogre lawyer named Shrek read a will while Mordecai and Rigby watched by a nearby window.

"Let me guess there old man croak?" asked Rigby.

"Yes now watch," said Mordecai as Shrek read the will.

"I appoint my son, Shere Khan as my soul heir and assign, so have sound mind and body in this my last will, Signed Vitaly," Shrek finished and looked at Tigress sadly, "I'm sorry miss, but there is no mention of you in this will."

Tigress cried and left the room as young Shere Khan just stayed in his chair feeling sad.

"Farther never approved of her marriage," sighed older Shere Khan, "He was harsh, but a tiger of principles."

Vanellope the glared at Shere Khan and said, "And she died giving birth to her baby, did she not?!"

Older Shere Khan's expression matched that of his young self and said, "Tigger, my nephew."

Minun looked and started to think maybe Shere Khan was not all mean but sad inside.

Older Shere Khan then said, "What was I to do? Spit the money with that oaf of a panda, no! Besides Tigress understand."

Vanellope then said, "Did Felicia understand?"

Shere Khan then lowered his head, "She did not like it as much as I did, but she understood."

"Why don't we see the Christmas you had with her this year?"

Shere Khan's face then turned to fear and said, "Please, don't show me that Christmas! Please."

Then in a second older Shere Khan, Minun and Vanellope found themselves in Shere Khan's house and found young Shere Khan with young Felicia sitting on a table reading a piece of paper.

Young Felicia frowned, "This is how you finally propose to me, with a business contract!"

Young Shere Khan sighed, "You must understand that our positions are, well dissimilar, socially speaking." Old Shere Khan then turned his head away from the two, trying not to look, but Vanellope floated up and turned his head to look as young Felicia spoke out.

"What happened to our hopes and dreams? I've seen you shed them all, one by one!"

"So I've grown wiser. I've not changed towards you, have I?" asked young Shere Khan.

"Are you sure?" asked young Felicia as she stood up from the table and walked up to young Shere Khan, "A girl without a penny to her name."

"I do not make the world we live in, Felicia," said Young Shere Khan. "But I am true to my word."

Young Felicia with a solemn face said, I release you, I break off our engagement, I don't want you to regret your choice."

Young Felicia turned away from young Shere Khan's brokenhearted face as she walked to the door.

"Be happy with the life you have chosen," Young Felicia then looked back at him, "I release you."

And like that she ran out the door, as older Shere Khan walked up to his younger self, "Go after her you fool!" But Young Shere Khan could not here him as he tossed the paper he gave Felicia in the fire and then looked at his engagement ring. He glared at it, took it off and said, "Humbug," and tossed it to the ground.

Older Shere Khan was shocked at what he had done. Vanellope then took him outside where they saw young Felicia looking up at the window and Mordecai and Rigby watching from a bench as Felicia began to sing.

Young Felicia:** There was a time when I was sure**

**That you and I were truly one**

**That our future was forever**

**And would never come undone**

**And we came so close to being close**

**And though you cared for me**

**There's distance in your eyes tonight**

**So we're not meant to be**

**The love is gone, the love is gone**

**The sweetest dream that we have ever known**

**The love is gone, the love is gone**

**I wish you well, but I must leave you now, alone**

**There comes a moment in your life **

**Like a window, and you see**

**Your future there before you**

**And how perfect life can be**

**But adventure calls with unknown voices**

**Pulling you away**

**Be careful or you may regret**

**The choice you make someday**

Old Shere Khan looked sadly at Felicia as he then stood next to her as she was still singing.

**When love is gone, when love is gone**

**The sweetest dream that we have ever known**

**When love is gone, when love is gone**

**I wish you well, but I must leave you now, alone**

With tears in his eyes, old Shere Khan began to sing along with the one person he once loved.

Felicia and Old Shere Khan:** It was almost love**

**It was almost always**

**It was like a fairy tale we'd live out, you and I**

**And yes, some dreams come true**

**And yes, some dreams fall through**

Felicia: **And yes, the time has come for us to say goodbye**

**Yes, some dreams come true**

**And yes, some dreams fall through**

**Yes, the time has come for us to say goodbye**

Young Felicia could not hold back her tears and ran off, out of Shere Khan's life forever.

Nearby, Rigby began to cry as Mordecai comfort his friend, "Oh, Rigby." sighed Mordecai ,as Shere Khan sat down on the floor with tears in his eyes, then he looked at Vanellope with eyes of sadness and anger.

"Why? Why do you enjoy torturing me so!"

Vanellope gave Shere Khan a sad look, "I told you, these are all nothing but shadows of the past, they are what they are, so don't blame me!"

"Leave me! Leave me and take these horrible memories with you!" yelled Shere Khan covering his face.

Vanellope sighed then she grabbed Shere Khan's left hand and put something in it and soon she started to disappear but not without saying, "Remember this, Shere Khan, you made these horrible memories yourself."

Shere Khan looked at his hand and saw in it the ring he tossed long ago and when looked up he saw he was back in his old room. Minun then jumped out of Shere Khan's pocket as Plusle came by him asking what happened, but all Minun did was looked at Shere Khan as he looked at the ring with one tear falling from his face.

Outside on the ledge, Mordecai was narrating while Rigby was sleeping a bit, "Shere Khan was left nearly alone and exhausted in his bedchamber, and thus he remained until nearby clock began to strike the hour."

Then the clock nearby began making noises, waking up Rigby.

Oh, what time is it?" yawned Rigby.

"Two o'clock," explained Mordecai.

"Oh, too early for breakfast?"

Yep."

Good! Suppertime!" said Rigby getting out popcorn.

(Well Vanellope's time is done and soon the next ghost will appear and you won't be expecting who it will be. Any way stay tuned for the next chapter unless the Mayans are right.)


	8. Ghost of Christmas Present pt1

(Yes the Mayans are wrong! So here is the next chapter, and again I own nothing.)

Shere Khan continued to look at the ring in his hand then with a glare, he put it down on the table and went back on his bed.

"What business of theirs if I choose to live my life alone!" snapped Shere Khan, "I will live my life in the manner which I have become a custom. Bah humbug!"

Then Shere Khan went back to bed while Plusle and Minun went to the letter and read what they could. As they read it, Minun could just imagine Felicia's voice as they read it.

"Dear, Shere Khan, I write to you in the hour of my deepest despair, once we were one in heart, I beg on you, Shere Khan, in this desperate circumstance, to find yourself with the spirit of this season and help the hospital please, they need you, I need you, signed Felicia."

Minun hanged his head down. Plulse after reading the note, now wants Shere Khan to read the note, but after seeing what Shere Khan had went through, Minun was not sure the note would help.

Soon the two Pokemon stopped talking to each when they heard the clock striking two.

Shere Khan stood up and checked the room from his bed as Mordecai began to narrate.

"Shere Khan knew that the second of the ghost was due to appear. Yet now as the clock finished striking…" narrated Mordecai.

"Nothing," said Shere Khan thinking the ghost will not show. Until a strong light shined in the other room. Shere Khan turned to see the room and was shocked to see a huge figure peaking it's head with was all covered in green hair and it spoke in a laugh. "Come in and know me better, man! Oops I mean cat, ha, ha!"

Shere Khan and the two mice pokemon where shocked at what they saw, but they went into the room any way. And what they saw that the whole room was decorated with Christmas wreaths and food as far as the eye could see, and as the two mouse Pokemon went to try the food Shere Khan turned to see the large furry green giant.

"Come in and know me better, cat! Uh did I already say that? Oh look I made a rhyme!" laughed the figure.

"Yes you did," said Shere Khan answering the figures question.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am the Grinch, the Ghost of Christmas past!" said the Grinch.

"A Christmas spirit called Grinch?" puzzled Shere Khan.

"Well that's a long story," said The Grinch, "Now this is the night before the dawn before the day of Christmas! Did I tell you that I am the Grinch, the Ghost of Christmas Present?"

"You did."

"Come in and know me better, cat!" laughed Shere Khan.

Plusle and Minun chuckled at this while Shere Khan laughed a little bit, "You're a little absent-minded spirit!"

"No, I am a large hairy absent-minded spirit!" laughed The Grinch and Shere Khan, "My mind in the here and now, and the now is Christmas!"

"I don't think I ever met anyone like you, Grinch," smiled Shere Khan.

"Really? I have over 1800 decedents before me!" smiled The Grinch.

"1800? One could only image the grocery bills!" laughed Shere Khan.

Plusle and Minun laughed at this as well, while the laughing Grinch size the shrunk to Shere Khan's size.

"Have you ever noticed how wonderful things are at Christmas?" laughed The Grinch.

Shere Khan's happy face was now downcast. "Truth be told, no. I suppose I never really understood anything about Christmas."

The Grinch walked up the Shere Khan, putting an arm on his shoulder. "Before this day ends, you will understand!"

The Grinch laughed as he went to the nearest window. But it was also the same window were the narrators are sitting at, and they saw him coming.

"Oh no! Oh no!" yelped Rigby but it was too late. The Grinch opened the window fast, knocking the two off the ledge and right onto the snowy ground.

The Grinch sniffed the nice fresh air and smiled. "Come, Shere Khan, bring you two mouse friends, for we shall go out into the world!"

Back on the ground, Mordecai got back up with a groan and Rigby got up with a scowl.

"I suppose you enjoyed that," snapped Rigby.

"At least we did not land on the sharp rocks," said Mordecai as he and Rigby saw The Grinch and Shere Khan with Plusle and Minun on his shoulder suddenly appeared.

The Grinch looked around with a smile and said, "My I welcome you to Christmas morning!" As The Grinch laughed, the night turned to day, and the empty streets were filled with happy people walking by.

The group then walked by seeing a choir of boys singing (The main South park kids). As they sing, Kenny accidentally hit Cartman on the nose. Cartman angrily started to yell at everyone. The Grinch just laughed as he started to sing.

The Grinch:** It's in the singing of a street corner choir**

**It's going home and getting warm by the fire**

**It's true wherever you find love**

**It feels like Christmas**

As The Grinch took Shere Khan down the streets, a few other people sang along.

The Grinch, Sally, and Kuki aka Number 3:** A cup of kindness that we share with another**

**A sweet reunion with a friend or a brother**

Sally and Kuki gave a wreath to Jack Skellington and Wally aka Number 4 making them smile.

The Grinch, Jack, and Wally:** In all the places you find love**

**It feels like Christmas**

The Grinch and Shere Khan walked on, as The Grinch continued to sing.

The Grinch:** It is the season of the heart**

**A special time of caring**

**The ways of love made clear**

Then the Care Bears gang appeared as they sing along with the Grinch.

The Grinch and The Care Bears: **And it is the season of the spirit**

**The message, if we hear it**

**Is make it last all year**

"Awww," The Grinch said while hugging the Care Bears.

As a couple of people passed, Daffy Duck was making a snow man but then Elmer Fudd shot the snow man's head off and causing Daffy's beak to be on the other side of his head.

Inside an alley, the rabbits form before looked outside their house as they sand while the Grinch appeared with them.

Babs Bunny: **It's in the giving of a gift to another **

**A pair of mittens that were made by your mother**

As Babs said "mother", Shere Khan and the mouse Pokemon looked into the alley as everyone, including The Grinch, sang.

The Grinch and the rabbits:** It's all the ways that we show love**

**That feels like Christmas**

Shere Khan gave a little smile. Near a jail cell, Mojo Jojo and Plankton sang.

Mojo Jojo and Plankton: ** A part of childhood we'll always remember**

**It is the summer of the soul in December**

In the jail, Jimmy Neutron came in and sang along with King Goobot like they were friends.

Jimmy and Goobot: **Yes, when you do your best for love**

**It feels like Christmas**

The Grinch was now standing in the center square as he sang around the crowd who smiled.

The Grinch: **It is the season of the heart**

**A special time of caring**

**The ways of love made clear**

The crowd then began to dance and sing while Shere Khan.

Everyone:** It is the season of the spirit **

**The message, if we hear it**

**Is make it last all year**

Plusle and Minun stared to dance with each other on Shere Khan's shoulder. The Grinch now went to Shere Khan and started to dance. Shere Khan with a smile started to dance along as The Grinch sang.

The Grinch:** It's the singing of a street corner choir **

**It's going home and getting warm by the fire**

**It's true wherever you find love**

**It feels like Christmas**

The Grinch put his arm around Shere Khan's right shoulder as Pluse and Minun went to the left.

The Grinch: **It's true wherever you find love**

**It feels like Christmas**

**It feels like Christmas**

**It feels like Christmas!**

**It feels like Christmas**

Snow then started to fall as the song ended. As The Grinch and Shere Khan walked, Shere Khan smiled happier the he every was before.

"Grinch, I never knew what I was missing!"smiled Shere Khan. "Show me friends, kin, family!"

On Shere Khan's wish, our group appeared in a building somewhere in London. Shere Khan looked around and he instantly knew where he was and who lived here. He then saw a female Kangaroo hop along with a little boy kangaroo.

"That's Tigger," said Shere Khan as he saw his nephew as the two kangaroo come to him. "My dear nephew Tigger and his wife Kanga and that must be Roo!" Shere Khan saw that they were having a party.

Mordecai and Rigby found themselves in the building to, going near the buffet.

"Snake Tiiime!" said Rigby as he helped himself.

"Ho, hoo, hooo! Okay everybody!" laughed Tigger getting everyone's attention. "We have had our pudding and sung our Christmasy song. What else should we do?"

"How about a game, Tigger?" Kanga suggested with a smile.

"Yea! Games!" smiled Roo.

"Games! Oh boy that's what Tiggers like best!" smiled Tigger.

"Do people really play games at Christmas?" asked Shere Khan.

"Oh, I love games!" clapped The Grinch.

Mordecai then saw Rigby trying to eat an apple, "You do realize that the food is waxed, Rigby?"

Rigby then spit the apple out of his mouth and said, "Yuck! I wondered about the texture."

"Why don't we play 'Yes and No'?" suggested Rabbit.

"Sounds like fun. Of course I never played that game before so what do I know," sighed Eeyore.

"Why don't you go first, Tigger?" asked Pooh eating out of a honey jar.

"Oh yes! Tigger, your always good at this," said Kanga smiling at her husband.

"Let me think, hmm," pondered Tigger then with a smile, "I got it, guess."

"I-i-i-is it-t-t-t a vegetable?" guessed Piglet.

"No," chuckled Tigger.

"Mineral?" guessed Owl.

"No."

"It it an animal?" asked Lumpy

"What else is there?" laughed Tigger.

"Yea, What else?" bounced Roo anxiously.

"Is it found on a farm?" guessed Kessie.

"Never!"

"In the city?" guessed Roo.

"Yes, Roo boy!"

"Is it n-n-n-nice?" guessed Piglet.

"Nope."

"Oh, d-d-d-d-dear," whimpered Piglet.

"Is it a dog?" guessed Rabbit.

"No," said Tigger.

"A rat!" yelled Shere Khan.

"A rat?" guessed Kanga.

"I said that fist, Kanga!" said Shere Khan forgetting that she cannot here or see him.

"Sorry, Kanga, but no" said Tigger to Kanga.

"Okay, is it an unwanted creature?" suggested Kanga.

"Well most of the time yes."

"A mouse," Owl said.

Plusle and Minun frowned at that.

Nope," smiled Tigger.

"A raccoon?" asked Gopher.

"You called?" said Rigby but no one heard him.

"No," said Tigger to Gopher.

"A bee?" asked Pooh.

"Oh I'm good at this," laughed Tigger.

Kanga smiled as she finally got it and said, "I know. It's an unwanted creature, but not a rat, bee, or raccoon."

"Then what is it?" asked Pooh.

"What?!" asked everyone including Shere Khan.

"It's Shere Khan!" smiled Kanga.

"Yes!" laughed Tigger. Shere Khan hearing was shocked at this. His own nephew laughing behind his back.

"You, know, he said Christmas was a hum bug," said Tigger.

"I still can't believe you are related to him, Tigger," said Rabbit.

"I asked him to join us but he would not come."

"Well good he's a meanie!" glared Roo.

"Well he can be mean, but he still my uncle and I love him," smiled Tigger, "And I will keep on inviting him!"

"Well said , Tigger," smiled Kanga as she and Tigger raised up there glasses.

"A toast to my Uncle Shere Khan! Let him know that he still has family!" said Tigger.

"To Uncle Shere Khan!" said everybody. Shere Khan was now touched by this, even as everyone laughed at him, Tigger still thinks of him as family.

"Your Nephew cares deeply for you," said The Grinch with a smile, "He has your sister's heart.

"He gave me a gift at my work, and what did I do with it? I tried to tear it up and I tossed it at a poor boys face," Shere Khan said with grief.

Plusles and Minun both hugged Shere Khan's face as The Grinch came to him "Come there is something I must show you."

"Do we have to leave now?" asked Shere Khan not wanting to leave his nephew's party.

But soon Shere Khan found himself at some other ally side of London and noticed a wagon filled with lots of stuff in it, some of it furnisher.

"What does this have to do with Christmas?" asked Shere Khan.

The Grinch sighed sadly and said, "Some Christmases don't always bring happiness."

Shere Khan then saw Brer Fox and Brer Bear carrying a toy box form a house that belong to Flintstones.

"Not Pebble's toy boxes!" said Wilma holding onto a crying Pebbles.

"You won't be needing these anymore," laughed Brer Fox at Fred Flintstone "This will teach you not to fall behind on your payments again!"

Shere Khan was shocked. This was the work he told Brer Fox and Brer Bear to do! He could not believe what he had done.

Brer Bear laughed and said "Merry Christmas form Mr. Shere Khan!"

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly! Fa, la, la, la, la, la, ha, ha, ha!" Brer Fox and Brer Bear laughed as they got on the wagon and went on their way.

"I did not realize that they…" Shere Khan then stopped as the Flintstones neighbors the Rubbles and many other people who saw what happened came to them gave them some of there stuff.

"Even in the sadist of time, Christmas has a way of brightening things up for everyone," smiled The Grinch seeing everyone helping out the Flintstones.

Shere Khan saw this as well but was still feeling grief of what he had allowed.

"Come now there is one place we have to see," said the Grinch.

(Well I'm nearing the end of my story. And the Grinch I am using is the one form Jim Carrey's version.

I don't care what you people think of the Jim Carrey version of that film I like it!)


	9. Ghost of Christmas Present pt2

(So here is the next chapter, and again I own nothing.)

Shere Khan soon found himself in the streets of a poor neighborhood. He was confused, he never been in this part of London before.

"Why did you bring me to this place?" asked Shere Khan.

"Well, its Christmas here too you know," chuckled The Grinch as he pointed to a house, "In fact that is the house of your loyal employee, Goofy."

As Shere Khan stared at the house, the narrators themselves are disguised as chimney sweeps climbing up a ladder next to the Goof household.

"Perhaps it was the spirit's own generous nature and his sympathy for all poor men that led them straight to the home of Shere Khan's faithful clerk," narrated Mordecai/Charles Dickens as he climbed up the ladder.

Rigby got to the roof first and sniffed something good coming out form a chimney he could easily fit into.

"Goose!" smiled Rigby, "There cooking goose down there!"

Rigby stuck his head down the chimney sniffing the cooking goose, until Mordecai pushed him aside.

"Out of the way, Rigby!" said Mordecai as he started cleaning out the chimney.

"Hey don't sweep now! You're blocking the smell!" protested Rigby.

Meanwhile down below, Shere Khan looked at his employee's house in concern as Plusle and Minun climbed off of Shere Khan's shoulders and went to look into the window.

"This is Goofy's house?" asked Shere Khan.

"How do you know that?" puzzled The Grinch.

"You told me that."

The Grinch smirked and said, "Well, I'm usually trustworthy," he chuckled as he and Shere Khan joined the two mouse pokemon looking into the window.

Shere Khan was confused as he saw Two humanoid mouse and four humanoid ducks.

"Are you sure this Goofy's home?" asked Shere Khan.

"Sure as I'm green," smiled The Grinch.

"Then who are they?" said Shere Khan pointing at the strangers

"Well they are Goofy's childhood friends, those two are Mickey and his wife Minnie. That's Donald Duck, his nephews Huey, Dewey, and Loie, and his wife Daisy." The Grinch said as he pointed to each one of them, "They visiting Goofy for the holidays."

Shere Khan then saw a humanoid cow by the stove cooking dinner.

"Well who is she then?" Shere Khan asked pointing at the cow.

"She is Mrs. Goof. Also called Clarabelle," said The Grinch.

Inside, Clarabelle Cow wore a purple shirt and blue pants, as she was cooking.

Clarabelle sniffed the dinner and smiled. She turned to Mickey who was slowly turning the spit that was rolling the goose Rigby was sniffing nearby.

"Now, Mickey, do not stop turning that spit," instructed Clarabelle to the mouse, "That is the whole secret for a proper roasted goose."

"Wow, It smells so good, Clarabelle," smiled Mickey.

"It does, doesn't it?" asked Clarabelle smirking as she looked in a mirror while Minnie just rolled her eyes at that.

Back on the roof, Rigby was sniffing the scent of the goose from another chimney.

"Man, oh man, that smells so good," Rigby sighed happily until he got his head to far down that he slipped and fell right into the chimney getting Mordecai's attention.

"Oh brother," groaned Mordecai at what happened.

"Hey! Get me out of here, I'm stuck!" yelled Rigby stuck in the chimney.

"I knew you weren't suited for literature!" Mordecai yelled down the chimney.

Back inside the house, Rigby struggled trying to get free form the chimney. Soon he got free and fell but landed on something that would be unlucky for him.

"Well, I landed on something soft," smiled Rigby, but then he felt something burning on his feet, and realized he was standing on the goose! "And hot!" He jumped up and down many times until he jumped off.

Daisy looked around and when no one was looking, she helped herself to the chestnuts. But she was discovered by a boy duck wearing red clothes named Huey.

"Aunt Daisy! I thought you said we couldn't eat the chestnuts until Goofy and Max get home!"

Daisy yelped and put the chestnuts away and turned innocently to Huey, "I wasn't eating them, I was checking for Clarabelle to see if they were burnt. It's a chief thing, and don't shout, Dewey."

"I'm Huey," frowned Huey.

"I'm Dewey!" this came from another boy duck but dressed in blue cloths.

Daisy looked at each of the boys and nervously said, "Uh, right," she turned to Huey, "Louie?"

Then another boy duck appeared dressed in green, "I'm Louie!"

"And I'm Huey!" snared Huey.

Daisy looked back and forth and groaned. "Whatever!" and went to set the table.

"How come Uncle Donald is the only one to know which one of us is which?" said the Boys.

Outside Shere Khan, The Grinch, and the two mouse heard a dog barking and running toward the house was Mickey's dog Pluto and behind him singing was Goffy carrying Max as they sing the same song that Goofy sanged before.

Max:** 'Tis the season to be jolly and joyous**

Both: **Fa la la**

Max: ** With a burst of pleasure we feel it arrive**

Both: ** Fa la la**

Max: **It's a season when the saints can employ us**

Both: ** Fa la la**

Max:** To spread the news about peace**

Both: ** And to keep love alive**

Goofy and Max laughed as they walked to their house. The Grinch smiled at the two as they neared the door.

"Come on, Maxie," smiled Goofy.

"Coming, Dad!" laughed Max. Shere Khan then noticed the boy barely walking which could be the reason why the child was using a crutch to help him.

The two laughed as Goofy opened the door making sure Max will not fall.

"Careful, Maxie," said Goofy carefully making sure nothing bad happens. Goofy of course did not see Mordecai coming down from the roof and running quickly inside.

As Goofy and Max got inside, Goofy closed the door and said, "Merry Christmas, everyone!"

Everyone got excited as they saw Goofy and Max enter.

"Goofy!" laughed Huey, Dewey, and Loie as they ran up and jumped on Goofy.

"Ooof, Merry Christmas, boys!" chuckled Goofy as Pluto came in to and jumped on Mickey.

"Down boy! Thanks again for walking Pluto, Goofy!"

"Well, it's the least I could do, Mick, for you taking Max to see the Doctor."

"Okay now boys help out with the table," said Clarabelle to the boys while Max came to help out as well.

Goofy got up and smiled at his wife and said, "Garsh, Merry Christmas, Clarabelle."

"Merry Christmas, Goofy," said Clarabelle hugging her husband.

Nearby, Rigby put some ice on his foot as Mordecai came over.

"Ooh. I fell down the chimney and landed on a flaming hot goose!" yelled Rigby.

"Well at least it was not a turkey," laughed Mordecai until Rigby glared at him.

"All right! Guys! The Christmas dinner! The goose! The goose," Then suddenly Max began to cough very badly. The Adult's noticed and looked concerned.

"Now, Max, you're getting to excited," said Clarabelle, "Go sit in your chair and rest for a moment, all right?"

Max nodded and sat on his chiar. Minnie sighed "Oh, if only Dr. Marco was not in jail."

"I know Minnie, I know," sighed Mickey as he and Donald went to work helping the kids set the table.

Clarabelle looked to Goofy and asked, "How was he at church?"

Goofy smiled, "As good as gold and better. He told me that he hoped the people saw him in church because it might be pleasant for them to remember upon Christmas Day, who made lame beggars walk and blind man see."

On occasions, Shere Khan would not care about such manners, but for the very first time he felt sad for Goofy's son. "What a remarkable boy." He said looking at Max and thinking back to when he was that age.

As the Goof family and friends sat down to eat, Mordecai began to narrate.

"And with that the Goof family with friends came to what was surely the happiest single moment in all the livelong year," smiled Mordecai.

"The feast looks so meager," observed Shere Khan.

"But very much appreciated," nodded The Grinch.

"I pay Goofy such a small amount."

"Mr. Shere Khan!" said Goofy.

"Goofy!" said Shere Khan thinking that Goofy saw him. Then with Plusle and Minun went through the door like a ghost and realized that Goofy did not see him and in fact he was just…

"I think it would be fair to lift a cup to my employer," said Goofy as he lifts his cup up, "To Mr. Shere Khan, the founder of the feast!"

Clarabelle just glared and said, "The founder of the feast indeed!"

Yeah!" agreed Donald and his nephews.

"If he was here right now, I would give him a piece of my mind and I bet he would choke on it!"

"Choke!" said the Donald and his nephews.

"Come now, Clarabelle, it's Christmas," chuckled Goofy nervously.

Clarabelle sighed, "I supposed that on the blessed day of Christmas, one must drink to the health of, Mr. Shere Khan, even though he is odious, stingy…" Minnie and Daisy grunted in agreement while she continued, "…wicked, crule and unfeeling…" The girls grunted again. "….and badly dressed…"

"To the founder of the feast, Mr. Shere Khan!" Max said interrupting his mother then calmly said, "To Mr. Shere Khan. Let him be merry and happy this day I have no doubt."

Shere Khan sighed, even if Goofy was loyal to him, Clarabelle and some of Goofy's friends could not stand him. Shere Khan was now feeling terrible on how he treated Goofy.

"Cheers!" said Goofy as he and the others drank up.

Max smiled and said, "God bless us, every one."

Shere Khan watched as The Grinch entered the house and watched.

Max**: Life is full of sweet surprises**

**Every day's a gift**

**The sun comes up and I can feel it **

**Lift my spirit**

**Fills me up with laughter**

**Fills me up with song**

**I look into the eyes of love**

**And know that I belong**

Clarabelle hugged Max and gave him a smile.

**Bless us all  
Who gather here**

Max and Clarabelle: ** The loving family I hold dear**

Goofy then came to join in the song.

Goofy and Max: **No place on earth**

**Compares with home**

**And every path will bring me back from where I roam**

All: **Bless us all**

**That as we live**

**We always comfort and forgive**

Goofy and Max: **We have so much**

**That we can share**

Max:** With those in need we see around us everywhere**

**Let us always**

Goofy, Clarabelle and Max: **Love each other**

Max: **Lead us to the light**

**Let us her the**

Goofy, Clarabelle and Max: **Voice of reason**

Max: **Singing in the night**

Goofy: **Let** **us run from anger**

Clarabelle: **And catch us when we fall**

Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, The nephews and even Pluto joined in as Max sang again.

Max: **Teach us in our dreams**

**And please, yes, please**

All: **Bless us one and all**

Shere Khan shred a small tear while Plusle and Minun cried rapidly. Soon Max began to sing.

Max: **Bless us all**

**With playful years**

**With noisy games and joyful tears**

All:** We reach for you**

**And we stand tall**

Goofy: **And in our prayers and dreams we ask you bless us all**

Max: **We reach for you**

**And we stand tall**

**And in our prayers and dreams**

**We ask you bless us all**

When Max finished the song, he started coughing once again, worrying the family.

"Come on, we have to start dinner, everyone," Clarabelle said sadly at they went down while she looks over Max.

Shere Khan instantly knew something was very wrong with Max. And as he looked around the house he saw little medicine. Shere Khan then remembered Dr. Marco was one of the people who was had not paid for rent in the papers he gave to Brer Fox and Brer Bear. Marco was the best doctor around, with him in jail, Max could…

"Grinch, please tell me…will the child live?" asked Shere Khan watching on as Plusle and Minun ran back to Shere Khan's shoulders wondering also.

The Grinch stood up but by looking at him you could see parts of his green hair where turning white like he was getting old, "That question is for the future, and I remain in the present."

"But, I see a vacant seat by the chimney corner and a crutch without an owner," said The Grinch walking towards Shere Khan, "If theses shadows are unchanged by the future, I believe the child will die."

Plusle and Minun were shocked at this, but not as shocked as Shere Khan looking at the poor boy unaware at what his future might be.

"But why should you care?" asked The Grinch sternly. "If he's going to die, he'd better do it and decrease the surplus population. That was something you said not long ago."

"It's my fault. I didn't mean for this to happen." whispered Shere Khan sadly.

"And as the Goofy family vanished into the darkness, Shere Khan kept his eyes upon Max until the last," narrated Mordecai.

Soon darkness was around Shere Khan, The Grinch, Plusle, and Minun. The Grinch put his arm around Shere Khan saying in a sigh, "Come my time is short."

Shere Khan noticed that they are now in a church with no one around. Minun and Plusle were scared out of their minds, while Shere Khan noticed that The Grinch's green hair was now mostly white now.

"Grinch, are you growing old?" asked Shere Khan in concern.

"Looks like it," nodded The Grinch.

"Are spirits lives so short?"

"My time on this globe is very brief," sighed The Grinch sitting down on a nearby bench, "I believe it will end on the stroke of twelve."

Soon the church bell began to ring. Of course it was being runged by Rigby as Mordecai watched from the window of the church.

Shere Khan listened in shock as the bell ranged a second time. He then looked at the Grinch, "Wait, Grinch, don't leave! I learned so much from you!"

"Three!" groaned Rigby ringing the bell a third time.

"Nothing Sher Khan could say or do to stop the relentless march of those terrible bells," narrated Mordecai grimly as Rigby rang the bell the fourth time.

"Five!" yelled Rigby ringing the bell once more.

Plusle and Minun begged as well as Shere Khan begged again as he noticed The Grinch slowly disappear into sparkling green mist, "Please don't leave!"

"I'm afraid I must," sighed The Grinch.

"But you changed so much in me!" Shere Khan protested sadly.

"Now, I will leave you with Soundwave, The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come," grimed The Grinch.

"You mean the future?" asked Shere Khan in fear as The Grinch nodded his head, "Must I?"

"Go forth, and know him better cat!" laughed The Grinch as the bell rang the 12th time, and he disappeared into green sparking mist, leaving Shere Khan, the two mouse Pokemon and the narrators (who are still in the church) alone.

(Merry Christmas Eve every one, I promise that I will try to have this story done on Christmas day or sooner if need be. Oh and the Soundwave I'm using is from Transformers Prime, I mean he's perfect for the part.)


	10. Ghost of Christmas Future

(So here is the next chapter, and again I own nothing.)

Shere Khan looked around the church area nervously. Plusle and Minun looked around to, for they knew the third and final ghost was to appear. Plusle and Minun turned around and saw a white fog closing in on them they yelped causing Shere Khan to see the fog and in horror they tried to run away from the fog but Plusle tripped over a rock hurting her foot and both Shere Khan and Minun turned back for her, but in doing that the fog covered them up.

Shere Khan looked around to see the entire church area covered in fog. He looked at Pluse and Minun, "Are you two okay?" he asked worrying, Pluse and Minun both nodded their heads then their eyes widened in fear. Shere Khan did not know why, but he soon felt a shadow looming over him. He turned his head to look and to his shock surprise.

He saw a large metal giant, who's arms are long and skinny with four long fingers, a pointed toe on each metal foot, and it's face was just a screen, there was no eyes, hair, mouth, or even a nose.

The metal giant just stared down at the group. Shere Khan slowly put both Pluse and Minun inside his pocket, and slowly came up and spoke to the giant in fear, "Am I in the presence of Soundwave, The Ghost of Christmas yet to come?"

The giant who is Soundwave answered by nodding his head.

"Soundwave, I fear you more than any specter I have yet met."

The narrators watched form the abandoned church's doors, and boy were they scared.

"You know, Mordecai, I could take zombies, ghost truckers, floating heads, the grim reaper, and even that crazy elf, but this guy, is where I draw the line!" shivered Rigby looking at Soundwave.

"When you're right, you're right," gulped Mordecai. Rigby was right after everything they went thought there was no way he would go anywhere near Soundwave.

Mordecai then looked to the audience saying, "Sorry but you on your own folks, we'll see you at the final!" Then Mordecai and Rigby went back inside, closing and locking the door.

Shere Khan with a little amount of courage said, "I am prepared to follow and to learn… with a thankful heart."

Soundwave just stood there looking down, causing Pluse and Minun to shrink down further into Shere Khan's pocket.

Shere Khan shivered at what he thinks is Soundwave stare and said, "Why don't you speak to me?"

Soundwave then kneeled down to Shere Khan causing him to flinch back. Soundwave lift his left arm slowly and pointed ahead.

"Yes, time is going fast," chuckled Shere Khan nervously, "Lead on, Soundwave."

Shere Khan and Soundwave walked on as they entered a dark vortexes taking them to London in the future. When they got there, the snow was replaced with gloomy rain. Shere Khan then heard laughing and saw it coming from three people, Scrooge McDuck, Ziro the hutt, and Cat R. Waul.

"I don't know how it happened. I only know he's dead!" remarked Scrooge.

"When did it happened?" asked Ziro.

"Last night I think."

Wonder what he died on?" asked Cat R. Waul, "I thought he never go?"

The Three of them laughed at that remarked.

"You know I wondered what he did with all of his money?" asked Cat R. Waul.

"Well he did not give it to me," said Ziro.

"Well any way, it's looks like it's going to be a cheap funeral," smirked Scrooge, "I don't know anyone who would go to it."

"I wouldn't mind going," said Ziro, causing the others to look at him. Ziro just smiled and said, "If lunch is provided!"

Shere Khan watched on as the three of them laughed at the joke.

"Speaking of lunch right, Ziro," laughed Cat R. Waul tapping Ziro's stomach as they left.

Shere Khan paused then looked up at Soundwave, "I know those three, but who where they talking about?"

Soundwave just simply pointed to a nearby door. Shere Khan guessing that the spirit wants him to go in.

As Shere Khan entered in he saw two familer animals. " Brer Fox and Brer Bear what are they doing here?"he said looking at the two surrounded by fancy stuff then Shere Khan saw three figures coming inside.

One was humanoid rat in a lab coat named Snaptrap. The second figure was a sort of big long nosed woman (if you could call her that) named Endive. The third and final figure was a green female human with long black hair named Shego.

Brer Bear looked at them and said, "Hey Brer Fox there here!"

"I can see that, now sit down!" snapped Brer Fox, then he smiled at his visitors, "So back from the house of sadness I see."

Endive just laughed, "Sad that he did not die early, that skinflint!"

"So what do you have for me to remember him by," Brer Fox said scratching Endive's chin (much to his disgust) as she laughed. Then was about to scratch Shego's chin but stopped when she lifted her flaming green hand, "Do it and your burnt fox!" she threaten Brer Fox as he got back to his chair.

"So what do you all have, come on time is money!" said Brer Fox.

Snaptrap took out a pair of collar buttons, "I got thses collar buttons just look at them, Pearls!"

"Well I got his bed curtains!" said Endive showing Brer Fox the curtons which still had hangers on them.

Brer Bear grabbed it and hold it to his face, "Wow, soft," he said.

Brer Fox just shrugged, "Looks cheap, but still worth a few coins."

Shego laughed and said, "Well I got his blankets!" she said as she got out a blanket which was grabbed by Brer Bear.

"It's still warm, Brer Fox!" said Brer Bear.

"I don't pay extra for that sort of stuff," said Brer Fox.

"You should. After all it was the only warmth he ever owned!' laughed Shego.

Causing everyone else to laugh as well, Shere Khan watched in shock then went back to Soundwave.

"Soundwave, I think I understand. The case of this unhappy person might be my own," said Shere Khan trembling. "Not that my life tends that way, my god. Isn't there any tenderness connected with this world? Show me please or that conversation will forever haunt me!"

Soundwave obeyed Shere Khan's wish, and when Soundwave turned Shere Khan found himself facing a familiar house.

"Goofy's house!" smiled Shere Khan, "Oh thank you for bringing me here, such a wonderful place of joy and laughter!" he said as went by the door while Plusle and Minun stick their heads out with smiles at where they were.

Shere Khan smiled then faded when he felt something wrong. He looked around to see the streets empty and no sound was heard.

"It's quiet. Why is it so quiet?" asked Shere Khan concerned.

Soundwave just point to the house, Shere Khan obeyed and looked through the widow with Plusle and Minun. He saw Clarabelle near the stove cooking once more, but Shere Khan noticed she was not just cooking but crying as well.

Huey walked up to Clarabelle with Pluto right by him, "Clarabelle are you alright?" said Huey.

Dewy and Louie then came up, "Are you crying again, Clarabelle?" asked Dewy.

Clarabelle sniffed and said, "No, it's just the lamp, it's… just hurting my eyes that's all."

Shere Khan then remembered what The Grinch told him about the future. He is face with tears in his eyes were shocked, "Not the child!"

Minnie and Daisy checked on their friend Clarabelle, "I'm alright, girls, besides I don't want to show tear filled eyes to Goofy when he gets back," said Clarabelle wiping an escaped tear.

Donald walked to one of the windows, "He should be back here by now," he said.

At the spit Mickey sadly said, "I think he stated walking a bit slower these past two evenings."

Then the door opened up and came in a sad Goofy and Max was not with him this time.

"Hello everyone," Goofy said trying to smile.

"Hey, Goofy," said Huey as he and his brother came with Pluto to hug Goofy.

"Hey, boys, hello, Pluto," sighed Goofy.

"Everybody," Clarabelle said as she came over. "Time to set the table." As the boys went to help the other adults with the table, Clarabelle went to Goofy, "How was the churchyard?"

Goofy said with a sad smile, "It was lovely, It would have been good to show you how green the place is. I picked out a spot for Maxie… it's at that spot on the hill where you could see the ducks on the river. Max…"

Clarabelle patted her husband on the back and said, "Max always loved watching the ducks on the river."

Plusle and Minun wiped the tears form their face with their paws as Shere Khan walked away form the house and sadly turned to Soundwave.

"Soundwave. Must there be a Chrsitmas that brings such unhappiness?" said Shere Khan looking abck at the house, "How can we endure it?"

Back inside the house, the family and friends sat down very sadly, as Goofy spoke up, "It's all right everyone. Life is filled with meetings and partings, that is the way of it," he paused for a moment as everyone was looking at him. "We will never forget Maxie or his first parting that there every was among us."

Everyone noded sadly, Shere Khan then looked past the table as saw Max's chair with nothing but a crutch by its side just as the Grinch said it would.

Then Shere Khan found himself in a graveyared. Plusle and Minun hugged each after seeing where they were.

"Why are we here, Soundwave?" asked Shere Khan, but Soundwave just stayed silent. "There is something else I must see right?" Again Soundwave did not say anything.

Then Shere Khan heard a gate opening and saw a hooded figure appear. Shere Khan looked at the figure and saw it walked to a gravestone and gently placed a rose on it and walked away from it. Shere Khan came to the gravestone and saw it was Max's.

"Oh poor boy," cried Shere Khan then he looked at Soundwave as he pointed to the hooded figure.

"You want me to follow?" asked Shere Khan, as Soundwave answered by nodding his head, so Shere Khan followed the figure until they stopped and saw three Hyenas working on a grave.

The first one was a female named Shanzi.

The second one was a male named Banzai.

And the last one was another male but with a stupid look named Ed.

The figure then spoke with a female voice. A voice Shere Khan could have sworn he heard before, "Excuses me is this…"

"Oh yes it is!" laughed Banzai "And who are you?"

"Well I'm…"

Shanzi interrupted "Did not see you at the funeral,"

"Well I was just…"

Banzai then said, "That's alright no one else came either, it was as empty as a church!"

The Hyena's laughed at that joke but the hooded woman said nothing then she said, "No one came?"

Shanzi and Banzai looked to each then both said, "Ed?" asked the two hyena's to their friend.

Ed just shook his head no causing the two hyena's to laugh again as Banzai said, "No one came, no mourners or friends to say goodbye!"

The Hyena's continued to laugh. Shere Khan noticed that the hooded figure was holding onto a rose pretty tight like she was angry at the Hyena.

The Hyena's stopped laughing as Shanzi said, "Come you two it's time for our break."

If you could see the hooded figure's face it would looked surprised at the Hyenas, "But you're not finish with…"

Banzai then said, "Will finish when we are done eating, besides he's not going anywhere!"

Laughed the hyenas as they went on their way. The figure then turned to the unfinished grave, "I'm so sorry. I should have stayed with you maybe I could have helped you," said the figure as she began to sing.

The Figure: **Here I stand alone**

**With this weight upon my heart **

**And it will not go away **

**In my head I keep on looking back**

**Right back to the start**

**Wondering what it was that made you change**

Shere Khan kept looking at the figure wondering who she is.

**Well I tired **

**But I had to draw the line**

**And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind**

**What if I had never let you go **

**Would you be the one I used to know**

**If I'd stayed**

**If you'd tried**

**If we could only turn back time**

**But I guess we'll never know**

Shere Khan swore he heard that voice before and continued to listen to her.

**'Cos I tried  
But I had to draw the line  
And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind**

What if I had never let you go  
Would you be the man I used to know  
What if I had never walked away  
'Cos I still love you more than I can say  
If I'd stayed  
If you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know  
We'll never know

The figure then held the rose up and gently let if fell down the hole to the coffin. The figure then walked up to Shere Khan and stopped she then lifted her head to look up at the sky and to Shere Khan's surprise it hooded figure was Felicia! Minun was also shocked to see her.

Shere Khan was shocked to see Felicia crying and holding up a ring then she past right through him like a ghost. Shere Khan watched as Felicia left the cemetery.

Shere Khan then saw Soundwave standing by him looking at the grave that Felicia went to.

"Soundwave. I know what I must ask, but I'm afraid too," Shere Khan then fearfully said, "But is that the grave of the man who's death brought so much joy to others and sorrow to Felicia?"

Soundwave looked down at Shere Khan and nodded, then he lift his arm and pointed to the grave.

Shere Khan guessed Soundwave wants him to look closer at it, but before Shere Khan could go any closer he turned to Soundwave, "Answer me just one question. Are these the shadows of things that will be or might be?" But Soundwave just continued to point to the grave.

Shere Khan then continued to walk then he again turned to Soundwave,"These events can be made change."

Plusle and Minun where shacking with fear as Shere Khan drew near. Shere Khan carefully avoided the hole and was now facing the side of the tombstone. Before Shere Khan touched it he gave one last look at Soundwave, "A life can be made right!"

Shere Khan then wiped the snow off to reveal it say "Shere Khan".

Shere Khan gasped "It's me!" Plusle and Minun were shocked as well. Shere Khan backed away from the tombstone and bumped right into Soundwave. He turned to Soundwave and spoke in fear

"Please, Soundwave, here me I'm not that person anymore! Why would you show me this if I was passed all hope?! I will honor Christmas in the past, the present, and the future, and keep it all the years. I will not ignore the teachings of the other spirits. Please tell me I may sponge out the writing on that stone!" pleaded Shere Khan, but Soundwave just stared at him, "Please say something!"

Soundwave kneeled down and looked straight into Shere Khan's face and finally spoke, "**_HUMBUG._**"

Shere Khan's eyes widened in fear but not only at what Soundwave said but also at his voice. It sounded just like Shere Khan's, and before Shere Khan could move, Soundwave grabbed Shere Khan and lifted him up.

"Let me go!" yelled Shere Khan trying to get out of Soundwaves grip while Soundwave kept talking in Shere Khan's voice

"**_If they rather die they better do it, and decrease the surplus population._**" said Soundwave as he walked to the gravestone.

Plulse and Minun tried to pull on Soundwaves fingers and even try to use their Thunder attacks on him, but he did not budge.

Soundwave came to his destination and stopped just above the hole. Shere Khan looked down to in horror as the rose Felicia had dropped burst into flams and the coffin opened up with flames erupting.

"I'll change! I'll change!" yelled Shere Khan. Soundwave then let go of his hand causing Shere Khan and the two mouse pokemon to fall into the coffin as Shere Khan yelled once more. "I"LL CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANGE!"

(It is almost over! I will have it done by Christmas morining!)


	11. God bless us

(Merry Christmas! The final chapter is here!)

Everything was now dark to Shere Khan as he felt something wrapped around him.

"Soundwave! Let us out! Let us out or I'll!" yelled Shere Khan. He then found a little light and followed it and entered it. Soon Shere Khan found himself in… "My home."

Shere Khan smiled. Then looked down to see he was covered by his blanket. He lifted it up to see Plusle and Minun under it holding onto here other for dear life until the opened there eyes and smiled that there back in Shere Khan's room.

"Oh my friends! Were back! Were alive!" laughed Shere Khan hugging the mouses pokemon, "Oh you wonderful creatures!" Shere Khan put Plusle and Minun down by the window to look around the room.

"Look! They have not been taking off!" Said Shere Khan looking at his bed curtains and all around.

"Yes, the bedpost were his own, the bed was his own, the room was he own," said a familiar voice coming from the window that Plusle and Minun where at. They looked through it and smiled as they saw Mordecai and Rigby!

"Hi, guys! We're back!" smiled Rigby.

"We promised we would be!" said Mordecai/Charles Dickens waving then continued to narrate, "But the thing that made Shere Khan happiest of all was that his life lay before him and it could be changed."

Inside the room, Shere Khan was happier than he ever before.

"I will live my life in the past, the present, and the future! Shere Khan then kneed down and prayed, "Oh Heaven and the Christmas time be praised this day. I swear it on my knees, Cruella and Yzma, on my knees!" Shere Khan looked around anxiously.

"What can I do? I'm as light as a feather, happy as an angel, and merry as a schoolboy!" said Shere Khan happily.

Meanwhile back on the ledge. Rigby looking down, remembering what happened last time he and Mordecai where on this ledge.

"You, think it's safe for us to be up here?" asked Rigby.

"Shere Khan is safe. What could happen?" said Mordecai

Back inside Shere Khan gasped "How long have I been gone?" then as Plusle and Minun got out of the way as Shere Khan swung open the window causing to knocked down the narrators off the ledge like last time.

Shere Khan looked around and noticed Butters, the same boy he hit with the wreath, "Hey, Boy!"

Butters looked up and trembled as he saw Shere Khan, "M-me, sir?" he gulped fearing another wreath was about to hit him.

"What's today?" asked Shere Khan.

"What?" puzzled Butters.

"What's today, young man?"

"Today's Christmas day."

"Christmas! It's Christmas!" shouted Shere Khan at Plusle and Minun, "We haven't missed it! The spirits did it all in one night! They can do whatever they like, of course they can, of course they can!"

"Uh, of course they can," said Butters thinking that Shere Khan had lost his mind.

"I say, boy, do you know the poultry shop in the next street?" asked Shere khan.

"Yes, I do, sire." said Butters.

Shere Khan laughed, "An intelligent boy, a remarkable boy." Butters blushed at this. No one ever said such nice things to him. Shere Khan continued, "Do you know the prize turkey that is on sale in the window? Not the little one, the big one!"

"The one as big as me? It's still there," answered Butters.

"Perfect , what is your name, child?"

"My name is Butters, sir."

Shere Khan chuckled, "Such a wonderful name for a child. Now about that prize turkey, go buy it."

"Oh now, stop kidding," said Butters in disbelief.

"But I'm not kidding! Here I'll give you two twenty dollars. Heck, I'll give you fifty dollars and you can keep the change!" Shere Khan said tossing a ball of dollars at Butters who caught it.

Butters smiled excitied, "Wow!" Then run off to the poultry shop.

Mordecai and Rigby were standing nearby, as Mordecai narrated, "And so, Butters was off like a shot. So eager…" But Mordecai was interrupted as Butters bumped into the two knocking them down.

"Oops, sorry," said Butters then ran off the the poultry shop.

Shere Khan closed the window and smiled, "I'll bring it to Goofy's house. What a surprise! It's twice the size of Max said Shere Khan merrily.

Plusle and Minun then came with the letter Shere Khan left on the bed. Shere Khan looked down, "Oh the letter." Soon finally Shere Khan opened the letter and read it.

Plusle and Minun watched Shere Khan read then saw him let loose a tear. "Oh, Felicia I'm sorry. I will not let you down this time," he said putting the letter in his shirt and turned to the two Pokemon.

"Come my lucky charms! There is so much to do! So much to do!" shouted Shere Khan full of Christmas energy as he put on his scarf, coat, hat and pants, and clothes on and went out of his bedroom door.

Outside while everyone was getting ready for a great Christmas morning, Mordecai standing up began to narrate.

"And a few moments later, dressed in his finest, Shere Khan appeared on the streets of the city to wish "Merry Christmas" to everyone."

The narrators saw Shere Khan with Minun and Plusle following behind leaving the house saying Merry Christmas to other people.

"Merry Christmas," said Shere Khan to a stranger.

"Merry Christmas." He said to another stranger.

"Merry Christmas." He said to Mordecai and Rigby.

"Wow, thanks!" laughed Rigby as Shere Khan moved on.

Shere Khan, then looked to children playing and he could have sworn he saw Vanellope dancing around and gave him a wink.

Shere Khan smiled then turned around and again he saw one of the spirits. The Grinch smiling as the peanuts gang build a snowman.

As Shere Khan passed by carolers singing Deck the halls, as Shere Khan turned away from them he was shocked to see Soundwave and he spoke with another familiar voice.

"**_Fa, la ,la, la, la, ha, ha, ha_**!" said Soundwave with Brer Fox's voice, and as Shere Khan blinked his eyes he saw him disappeared. Shere Khan turned towards Plusle and Minun and gently picked them up and put them in his coat pocket saying as they walked, "Come my, friends, theirs is something we have to do before Goofy."

Meanwhile at the hospital, Felicia looked out the window and saw Brer Fox and Brer Bear in a wagon filled with other people's stuff coming here.

"Shere Khan, are you to forsake me again?" cried Felicia holding onto one of the children.

Brer Fox and Brer Bear got out of the wagon and started to walk to the hospital but then a coach came riding by blocking the two.

"What the?!" said Brer Fox mad. Then surprisingly Dr. Marco came out of the coach door facing Brer Fox.

"Uh, Brer Fox, I thought he was in jail?" puzzled Brer Bear.

"Who let you out?!" shouted Brer Fox, and what really surprise everyone is that Shere Khan came out the other side of the coach, "I did," said Shere Khan glaring at the two.

Felicia stood by the window eyes widened. Had her note worked?

"Shere Khan! What are you doing here?" asked Brer Fox.

"I'm here to finally set things right," said Shere Khan, "Now return everything you took from the people!"

"Take it back?!" gasped Brer Fox, "But we had a deal!"

"Yea, we, we even have your tender," said Brer Bear giving Shere Khan a bag of money.

"A lot of money's worth. We were going to give it to you tomorrow," said Brer Fox as Shere Khan swiped it from him.

"Let me get one thing through you idiots!" snared Shere Khan causing Brer Fox and Brer Bear to flinch back in fear of the tiger, "I will not be needing your services now or ever again!"

"But, but, but," trembled Brer Fox with Brer Bear hiding behind him.

"Now you better have all that stuff back to their owners right now, or you two will find out what happens when you anger a tiger!" growled Shere Khan scaring them back towards the wagon while Plusle and Minun used their thunder attacks on at their butts and with that they ran away.

Shere Khan then turned to Marco and said, "Dr. Marco, I'm so sorry for what you have been wnet through. If you would accept this as a token of my apologue," he said as he gave Marco the bag of money Brer Bear gave him.

Marco's face was just surprised as Felicia's and everyone else. Shere Khan then said, "And if you have enough time, could you check on Max?"

"Yes I can," said Marco still surprised. Shere Khan smiled, "Thank you and have a Merry Christmas!"

Shere Khan then walked away. Felicia finally came out and walked towards Marco.

"Felicia." Said Marco, "Did you have something to do with this?"

Felicia just kept on staring at Shere Khan walking away, "I don't know."

Felicia turned towards Marco and was about to ask something, but Marco smiled and said, "Go on. I take if form here," he said shrugging his head at the direction Shere Khan was walking.

Felicia smiled at Marco and flowed Shere Khan seeing how much he had changed. She then passed by Mordecai and Rigby, as Mordecai narrated, "Everyone was out and about this fine morning and soon Shere Khan encountered two familiar faces."

And the two familiar face happened to be Phineas and Ferb, the boys who visited his office yesterday for donation. The two saw Shere Khan coming and jumped back scared.

"Oh hello, Mr. Shere Khan sir," yelped Phineas.

"Hello, boys," smiled Shere Khan, "Forgive my rude behavior yesterday, and as for the donation put me down for…"

Shere Khan whispered the amount in both the boy's ears. Phineas and Ferb's eyes widened at the amount Shere Khan mentioned.

"That much?!" gasped Phineas.

"And not a penny less! And many back payments will be included."

"Wow, that is awesome, I just wish we could give you something," said Phineas wondering how to repay him.

Ferb then took his red scarf off and presented it to Shere Khan and finally spoke, "Merry Christmas."

"For me?" asked Shere Khan, touched.

Ferb shook his head as he smiled. Shere Khan then put the scarf on and smiled.

"Thank you," he said feeling warm for the first time in years. "50 times thank you both and Merry Christmas!"

"Hey, Mr. Shere Khan," said Butters running up holding the prize trurkey, "Here is your turkey!"

"Good! Follow me," said Shere Khan as Plsue, Minun, Butters, Phineas, Ferb and even Mordecai and Rigby followed along with other people as they began to sing.

Shere Khan:** With a thankful heart**

**With an endless joy**

**With a growing family**

**Every girl and boy**

**Will be nephew and niece to me**

The crowd and narrators then sang along.

All:** Nephew and niece to me**

Shere Khan:** Will bring love, hope and peace to me**

All:** Love, hope and peace to me**

Felicia hiding soon sees everyone enter a bakery singing to the people inside as they helped gatherer good food.

Shere Khan: **Yes, and every night will end and every day will start**

**With a grateful prayer and a thankful heart**

Felicia then hid behind the door as everyone left the store with more food and more people.

Shere Khan:** With an open smile and with open doors**

**I will bid you welcome**

**What is mine is yours**

**With a glass raised to toast your health**

All:** With a glass raised to toast your health**

Shere Khan: **And a promise to share the wealth**

All:** A promise to share the wealth**

They continued throughout the city to Shere Khan's counting house as he continued singing.

Shere Khan: **I will sail a friendly course**

**File a friendly chart**

**On a sea of love and a thankful heart**

All:** On a sea of love and a thankful heart**

Inside the counting house Shere Khan, Plusle, and Minun placed down baskets of coal for each of the bookkeeping staff with a note saying Merry Christmas.

Shere Khan: **Life is like a journey**

**Who knows when it ends?**

Watching quietly from a window, Felicia watched Shere Khan giving a warm smile to the two pokemon.

Felicia's eyes let out a small tear seeing Shere Khan act like she has not seen him in so many years.

Shere Khan: **Yes, and if you need to know**

**The measure of a man**

**You simply count his friends**

Shere Khan came out of his office and lifted up the two mouse pokemon and holding them up to the crowd. Then continued his song.

Shere Khan: **Stop and look around you**

**The glory that you see**

Then he went past the crowd still singing.

Shere Khan:** Is born again each day**

**Don't let it slip away**

**How precious life can be**

Shere Khan laughed as he leads everyone throughout the city as he continued his Christmas plans.

The first stop was at Tigger's house. Tigger, Kanga, and Roo were celebrating when Shere Khan came in.

They were shocked by his appearance and were shocked more when he came to each of them and gave them a hug. Shere Khan then released them and gave each of them a present. Then he waved at them as he left on his way. Tigger, Kanga, and Roo were puzzled at first, but they all smiled even Tigger who bounced happily.

Shere Khan's next stop was at an old folk's home and it is where and old looking Spongebob, Sandy and Yoda live. They saw Shere Khan enter and gave them all a hug surprising them. Then waved them goodbye. The three seniors looked at each other then looked at their gifts and started to shack to see what is in them.

Later, everyone in town was following Shere Khan as he continued to sing.

Shere Khan:** With a thankful heart that is wide awake**

**I do make this promise **

**Every breath I take**

**Will be used now to sing your praise**

All: **Used now to sing your praise**

Shere Khan then looked to Danny, Sam and Tucker and gave them presents.

Shere Khan: **And to beg you to share my days**

Shere Khan then gave treats and presents to other kids and teens.

All:** Beg you to share my days**

He then went to the alleyway where some Rabbits live. He patted Buster Bunny on the head as he sang.

Shere Khan: **With a loving guarantee**

**That even if we part**

He then gave Babs Bunny some juicy carrots, making all the rabbits happy.

All: **I will hold you close in a thankful heart**

Soon the large group stopped at the house of Goofy. Shere Khan smiled as he finished his song.

Shere Khan: **I will hold you close**

**In a thankful heart**

All:** In a thankful heart!**

Shere Khan went to the door but before he knocked he turned motioning everyone to hide.

"Oh hide!" said Rigby and Mordecai getting everyone to hid Felicia soon arrived and was about to come up to Shere Khan but then Phineas and Ferb came dragging her away to hide much to her protest.

Shere Khan turned to the door knocking it once, then turned again to find Butters still there holding the turkey, and quickly waved at him to hide.

"Oh sorry," Butters said quickly finding a hiding place.

After that Plusle and Minun climbed up to Shere Khan's shoulder as he made himself look angry as he knocked the door again yelling, " !"

The door opened to show a very scared Goofy.

"Oh, M-m-m-mr. Shere Khan sir. Hello," trembled Goofy.

"So there you are," said Shere Khan glaring at Goofy even though on the inside he is laughing. "You were not at work this moring like we had discussed!"

Goofy looked scared and confused, "But, sir, w-w-w-we… sir, you have two Pokemon on your…"

"Never mind them they were here on time!" said Shere Khan, as Plusle and Minun also pretend to look mean, "Now why we're you not at work!?"

Goofy gulped, "D-d-don't you remember, Sir, you gave me the day off."

"I. Shere Khan. Gave you. A day off! Does that sound like something I would do?" said Shere Khan faking being ticked off.

Clarabelle listened behind the door and listened to the entire conversation as her husband said, "No. I mean yes! Well… you did."

"Mr. Goof. I have had enough of this!" said Shere Khan.

Now Clarabelle acting like a mad cow (so to speak) ran out and stood by Goofy yelling at the tiger, "And I have had enough of you, you overgrown cat!"

"Clarabelle!' said Goofy in alarmed, fearing that his wife could get him fired or worse.

"And therefore, Mr. Goof…" began Shere Khan getting ready for the big reveal .

"And therefore, you can just leave my house now!" yelled Clarabelle.

"And therefore, I'm about to raise your salary!" shouted Shere Khan.

"And I'm about to shove my hoofed foot right up your…" Clarabelle then stopped in confusion, "Pardon?"

"Pardon?" asked Goofy who was just as shocked as his wife.

Shere Khan smiled, "That's right. I'm going to raise your salary, help pay your mortgage and do whatever I can to help your family, and even better you will no longer be a clerk but become my business partner. What do you say?"

Goofy and Clarabelle's jaws just dropped at what he said. They never would have imagined that Shere Khan who was a scrooge yesterday now is a saint today.

"Why, yes, Sir! Very much!" said Goofy as Clarabelle jumped for joy.

Shere Khan smiled and said, "Goofy, how would you and your family like to join us for a little turkey dinner on this fine Christmas day?" Shere Khan turned around so that Goofy's friends and family could see Butters and nearly everyone in London smiling and saying "Merry Christmas!"

"Wow!" said Goofy in surprised as everyone went inside to celebrate.

Shere Khan smiled then he felt Plusle and Minun tugging on his shoulder. Shere Khan turned around and was shocked to see.

"Felicia!" gasped Shere Khan.

"Hello, Shere Khan," smiled Felicia, "It would seem you read my letter."

"Yes, I did," Shere Khan said trumbling.

"But I have a feeling that my letter was not the thing that changed you, was it?" asked Felicia.

Shere Khan smiled, "It was one of the things that changed me. The rest well…you could say it was a ghost of a chance."

Felicia and Shere Khan both laughed at this as Plusle and Minun got off of Shere Khan's shoulder and sat on the ground as the two stopped laughing and silently looked at each other.

Shere Khan looked at Felicia's fingers, "You never married?" he asked.

Felicia lifted one finger, "There was no one else."

"Felicia I, you were right, I let my greed and want for money blind me, but I'm prepared to change my ways," Shere Khan said as he took out his old engagement ring. "And I'm willing to start over again if you want. But if you don't I…"

Felicia rested on finger on Shere Khan's lips with a teary smile on her face, "In all the years we have been apart, I never once forgotten you."

Felicia then removed her finger and took out her old engagement ring and put it on her finger as Shere Khan put his ring on his finger. Then the two gave each other a loving kiss, as Plusle and Minun gave each other a kiss as their checks sparked.

Shere Khan and Felicia pulled back to see everyone watching and cheering for them.

"Come on now everyone, let's have a party!" said Shere Khan as he and Felicia went inside.

Outside, Mordecai and Rigby laughed.

"Well, it's nice that those two got back together," smiled Rigby.

Mordecai nodded and turned to the audience as Plusle and Minun went inside the house, "And Shere Khan was better than his word. He did it all and infinitely more."

"And Max?" worried Rigby.

"And Max…" Mordecai then grinned. "Who did not die…"

"Another happy ending!" said Rigby.

"To Max, Shere Khan became a second father. He became as good a friend, as good a master, and as good a person as the good old city ever had," Mordecai narrated.

Back inside, everyone including Shere Khan and Felicia was getting ready to have a feast as Mordecai continued.

"And it was always said of him that he knew how to keep Chrsitmas well if nay man alive possessed the knowledge," Felicia then helped Max onto Shere Khan's lap, "May that be said of us, and all of us! And so, as Max observed…"

"God bless us, "said Max smiling.

"God bless us," smiled Felicia.

"Everyone," said Shere Khan kissing Felicia.

Then Everyone in the whole room began to sing with Shere Khan, Felicia, and Max.

All:** The love we found**

**The love we found**

**We carry with us**

**So we're never quite alone**

**The love we found**

**The love we found**

**The sweetest dream**

**That we have ever known**

"Goodbye! See ya later!" laughed Rigby waving to the audience.

"Goodbye! Merry Christmas!" laughed Mordecai waving goodbye.

All:** The love we found**

**The love we found**

**We carry with us**

And in the distance we could see Vanellope, The Grinch, and Soundwave watching everyone and started to walk away as they slowly disappeared.

All: **So we're never quite alone**

Great story, Charles Dickens," said Rigby.

"Thanks," smiled Mordecai, "If you like that you should read the actual story."

The End.

(Well I'm finally done with this story now I'm going to take a break from story writing. So Merry Christmas to one and all!)


End file.
